


El infierno solo te quema cuando nunca el fuego te ha quemado

by roronoamaroa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Demon Hunters, M/M, Muchos tacos, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, Yes it Is, inteligencia emocional nula, is that a motherfucking estopa reference?, nami/vivi pero muy de lejos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoamaroa/pseuds/roronoamaroa
Summary: Zoro es uno de los mejores cazadores de demonios del país, y eso le llevaba a tener que lidiar con clientes muy raros. Este, en concreto, es un guaperas pijo que le da un trabajo imposible, casi se diría que suicida.Y por supuesto que lo acepta.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Ando buscando

━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━

_Y cuando despierto  
Se han ido las hadas  
Los duendes han desordenado mi casa  
Entonces me acuerdo de guerras pasadas  
Dragones quemaron con saña mi alma  
Demasiados sueños  
Sueños que no acaban  
Y acabo olvidando_

━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━

_¿Es que no sientes nada?_

Zoro miró al hombre que le había gritado eso mientras levantaba una ceja. ¿Sentir? ¿Qué tenía él que sentir con todo esto? Había hecho su trabajo, y ahora esperaba que le pagaran por él. ¿Era tan extraño todo eso?

\- Cuando me llamaste ya estaba muerto. - Explicó con parsimonia. - Lo único que pude hacer fue acabar con el demonio que lo había matado.

\- ¡Mi hijo ha muerto! – Gritó el hombre, como si el cuerpo ensangrentado que sostenía entre sus brazos no fuera suficientemente obvio.

\- No hago resurrecciones.

Dos horas después, en una taberna con una jarra de cerveza en una mano y un pañuelo húmedo apretado contra su frente en la otra, seguía sin entender cómo había ofendido tanto a ese pueblerino.

\- Con la puntería que tenía, podría haberse encargado él mismo del demonio. – Susurró Nami mientras recogía las jarras vacías de la barra. – No te creas que es fácil apuntar con una bolsa llena de monedas.

\- No entiendo qué quería que hiciera. ¿Me habría pagado antes si me hubiese puesto a llorar?

\- No. – La pelirroja se rio y echó los restos de las jarras en un barril. – Pero no habría estado mal decirle un “lo siento.”

\- No lo sentía. ¡Ni siquiera conocía a ese tío! – Se bebió lo que quedaba de su cerveza y la dejó sobre la barra con un golpe seco. – Además, tenía pinta de gilipollas. Seguro que me habría caído mal.

\- No está bien hablar así de los muertos. Su cuerpo está aún caliente.

\- Le han desangrado, está frío y seco como la mojama. – Le miró enfadado. – Y tú estás guardando los restos de cerveza para volver a venderla. ¿Qué me vas a decir de lo que está bien y lo que está mal?

\- ¿Por qué voy a desperdiciar una cerveza que se puede reutilizar? ¿Sabes lo cara que es?

\- ¿No te basta con aguarla, también tienes que echarle las babas de otros? Es bastante asqueroso.

\- ¿Me vas a hablar tú de asqueroso? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste en remojo? No, caminar bajo la lluvia no cuenta.

\- Me baño más veces de las que crees, bruja.

\- Desde luego menos de las que creo no puedes. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera cazar demonios? Te deben de oler a un kilómetro de distancia.

Zoro se aseguró de no dejar ni una gota de cerveza en su jarra antes de soltar una moneda sobre la barra. Se levantó murmurando maldiciones hacia su amiga y se colocó de nuevo las katanas en su cintura.

\- Eres muy pesada, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?

\- Pues no vuelvas, ¿a mí qué me cuentas? A ver si te aguantan en otra taberna.

\- Ojalá la próxima vez que vuelva te hayan cerrado ya el chiringuito. – Exclamó como despedida mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

\- Ojalá la próxima vez que vengas haya llovido, que prefiero el olor a perro mojado que a sangre de demonio.

Dio un portazo al salir y se rió, sabiendo que su amiga también se estaría riendo mientras seguía aguando la cerveza. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero lo mejor de acabar un trabajo era gastarse lo poco que había ganado en el negocio de Nami. Era divertido poder hablar con alguien sin tratar de ser educado o fingir que le interesaba lo que le estaban contando.

Era cierto que quizás debería haberse bañado antes de ir a verla. O al menos cambiarse de ropa. Llevaba aún restos de la sangre de su caza de hoy, y se sumaba la herida que tenía en la frente por el golpe que le había dado su propio cliente. Se llevó un dedo a ella, rascándose la sangre seca con la uña. A veces eran peor los humanos que los monstruos.

Se paró en seco cuando vio una figura frente a la puerta de su casa. En ese pueblo, en cuanto anochecía todo el mundo se metía en casa. Era una vieja costumbre de la época en la que vivían aterrados por los vampiros, antes de que Zoro decidiera que ya iba siendo hora de que los dejara tranquilos. Como recompensa, le habían dado una habitación vacía para que viviera ahí. Sabía que era más bien para asegurarse de tener a un matón por si aparecía otra criatura indeseable, pero a él le daba igual. Techo gratis.

La figura se giró hacia él. Parecía un hombre, tenía su misma estatura y vestía con un abrigo largo y un sombrero que le ocultaba el rostro. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y Zoro se llevó por instinto las suyas a sus katanas. Escuchó un rasgado y vio una pequeña llama que iluminó brevemente el rostro del extraño. Ahora veía que era rubio, con una nariz picuda. Se encendió un cigarro y tiró el humo en un suspiro. Al menos sabía que era un humano.

Casi preferiría tener que enfrentarse a un demonio.

\- ¿Te has perdido? – Preguntó con las manos aún listas para sacar las katanas.

\- Lo cierto es que sí. – No pareció intimidado por la postura agresiva de Zoro lo más mínimo, y hablaba con voz tranquila. – Estoy buscando al cazador de demonios, pero no sé si es esta su casa.

\- ¿Para qué lo buscas?

\- Bueno. – Soltó una pequeña risa. - ¿Para qué se suele buscar a un cazademonios?

\- Siempre deseo que sea para invitarme a beber, pero aún no se ha dado el caso.

\- Así que eres tú, ¿eh? ¿Roronoa Zoro?

Suspiró y dejó tan solo una de sus manos sobre el pomo de la katana mientras se acercaba al extraño.

\- Normalmente la gente espera a que sea de día para contratar mis servicios.

\- Digamos que me corre algo de prisa. ¿Te importaría que hablásemos?

\- Supongo que no. – Pasó frente a él y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Tenía un cerrojo y una llave, pero nunca lo usaba. No es que tuviera mucho para robar. – Siéntate, en seguida estoy contigo.

Encendió una vela y la colocó en la mesa del centro de la habitación. Tenía una silla a cada lado, el único mobiliario que se dignó a comprar. Se dio cuenta de que los clientes se sienten más dispuestos a pagar si no discutes el precio de pie en una habitación prácticamente vacía.

Se quitó las botas y las dejó junto a la puerta mientras a su lado el extraño se quitaba el abrigo y el sombrero. No tenía dónde colgarlo, así que se vio obligado a llevarlo consigo en las manos mientras se sentaba. A la luz de la vela se dio cuenta de que era un tipo elegante, con traje negro y zapatos brillantes, de esos que no tienen agujeros. Parecía fuera de lugar en esa habitación tan pobre.

Zoro, sin embargo, se inclinaba por un atuendo más práctico. Llevaba chaleco y pantalones negros, pero era más porque se notaba menos la sangre que por estética. Su abrigo definitivamente había visto tiempos mejores y tenía los bajos deshilachados y con rasgones. Le faltaban algunos botones y su bolsillo izquierdo tenía un agujero por el que le cabía casi la mano entera.

Su camisa tenía un arañazo en la manga derecha y un par de manchas de sangre negra. El estirado de su cliente iba a tener que aguantarse, y si no le gustaba el olor pues que no respirase. Dejó su sombrero apoyado en el pomo de la puerta y se crujió el cuello antes de sentarse frente a él, aguantándose un bostezo.

\- Muy bien. ¿A quién tiene secuestrado? – El extraño alzó las cejas con sorpresa. O la ceja, más bien. Tenía un ridículo flequillo tapándole uno de los ojos. El visible, era de color azul, y su ceja era fina y terminaba en una espiral. A estas alturas Zoro ya no se sorprendía de nada. – Has dicho que corre prisa, ¿no? Suele ser porque hay alguien en peligro.

\- No exactamente. – Cogió el cigarrillo de entre sus labios con el pulgar y el índice, pero parecía algo perdido sobre qué hacer con él después de eso. Zoro se levantó y le acercó una jarra en la que aún quedaba algo de cerveza para que tirara la ceniza. – Gracias. En realidad es complicado. Básicamente sé que va a venir a por mí dentro de una semana. Y me gustaría matarlo antes de eso.

\- ¿Hiciste un pacto? – Dijo Zoro de pronto, sintiéndose muy cansado. No le gustaba tener que lidiar con tontos.

\- ¿Un pacto?

\- Sí, un pacto. Ya sabes, te da algo bueno, bonito y barato y lo disfrutas durante diez años. Después van a por ti y te arrastran al infierno. ¿Te suena?

\- Sé lo que es un pacto. – Contestó el hombre algo irritado. – No hice un trato con él, ¿tengo pinta de ser estúpido?

“No quieres que conteste” pensó Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que va a ir a por ti? ¿Te dejó un aviso?

-Sí. – Oh. Eso es nuevo. – Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y me la tiene jurada.

\- ¿Sabes su nombre?

El hombre se puso tenso. Eso era un sí. Esta historia estaba sonando muy rara, y a Zoro le gustaban las cosas fáciles y simples. Lo de este tío parecía justo lo contrario.

\- ¿Importa su nombre? Solo vas a matarlo.

\- Si te tiene tanta tirria no debe ser un mierdecilla. Esos se comen a lo que tienen delante y ya. Llevo ya unos cuantos años en el negocio y conozco a muchos demonios. Es por saber si ya me he cruzado con él, y saber a lo que me enfrento.

Hubo un silencio pesado tras eso. El tipo estaba decidiendo si merecía la pena decirlo o no. Zoro estuvo a punto de decirle que daba igual con tal de acabar rápido con esa conversación tan incómoda.

\- Judge. – Dijo de pronto. Se había quedado tanto tiempo sin moverse que el cigarro casi se había consumido. Lo soltó en la jarra y se cruzó de brazos, imitando la pose de Zoro. - ¿Te suena?

\- No me he enfrentado directamente a él, pero sí. – Cerró los ojos un momento, ordenando sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había hecho el pavo ese para enfadar a Judge? – No va a ser barato.

\- Tengo dinero.

\- Ni siquiera sé si lo voy a poder hacer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

El cazador volvió a mirarle y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

\- Definitivamente no es un mierdecilla. Ese gilipollas a veces aparece con sus cuatro hijos.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Y qué? Que yo soy uno, imbécil. – Dijo el insulto antes de darse cuenta. Bueno, qué más da, tampoco es que vaya a coger ese trabajo.

\- ¿No se supone que eres el mejor cazador de demonios? ¿Es que me he equivocado de idiota con pelo verde? Creía que solo había uno.

\- No te has equivocado, pero no puedo yo solo con esa familia de mierda. Además, acabo de volver de un trabajo. Ni siquiera me he parado a contar el dinero.

\- Toma. – Soltó una bolsa encima de la mesa. Era como su mano de grande, y Zoro no las tenía pequeñas precisamente. – No hace falta que lo cuentes: ahí hay cien monedas de oro. Mata a Judge.

\- No es cuestión de dinero, gilipollas. ¿Es que el pelito no te deja oír bien?

\- Oigo perfectamente. Oigo cómo me pones excusas porque eres un debilucho y un cobarde de mierda.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó mientras se levantaba de la silla. - ¿Qué me has llamado?

\- ¿Quién es el sordo ahora? Ah, igual el problema no es que no oigas… quizás he usado palabras muy largas. Te hago un resumen: tonto. ¿Así mejor?

\- ¡Coge tu dinero y métetelo por el culo!

\- ¡Me dijeron que cogías cualquier trabajo! – Ahora era el cliente el que se había levantado. - ¡Me dijeron que te enfrentaste a Mihawk tú solo con 19 años! ¡Y sobreviviste!

Zoro se llevó una mano al pecho inconscientemente. Sí, se acordaba bien de su lucha contra Mihawk. Era difícil olvidarla cuando tenías una cicatriz que te recorría todo el pecho. Y más aún cuando le dolía constantemente, como un recordatorio de su fracaso. No le gustaba que sacaran el tema de esa pelea, pero a la gente parecía encantarle la historia.

\- ¿Qué cojones tiene que ver eso?

\- ¡Nadie quiere enfrentarse a Judge! ¡Ni siquiera los guardias! – Apretó los puños con fuerza, mirándole con ira en sus ojos. - ¡Has sido el único que se ha atrevido a enfrentarse a Mihawk! ¿Si no me ayudas tú, quién lo va a hacer? – Zoro rechinó los dientes. Sí, se había enfrentado a ese cabrón. ¿Y de qué le había servido? Ahora se dedicaba a matar demonios de pueblo en pueblo, y la gente le tiene más miedo a él que al monstruo. No tiene planes de futuro porque cada día que sale de casa podría ser el último. La gente no ve nada más allá de esa leyenda y supone que está dispuesto a todo. Eres el de Mihawk, ¿no? Acaba con esa bestia. ¿A qué esperas?

Zoro lo único que quería era dormir. Y beber cerveza. A poder ser, sin aguar.

\- Vale, lo entiendo. – El rubio cogió su abrigo y su sombrero. – Estás cansado. Has dicho que acabas de volver de un trabajo, ¿no? Te dejaré hasta mañana para pensarlo. Me corre prisa pero… bueno.

Zoro suspiró, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco al extraño. Le acompañó a la puerta, pero se paró para hablarle de nuevo antes de salir.

\- Por favor. – Dijo con un tono suplicante. – Al menos… piénsalo.

\- Sí, sí. Lo consulto con la almohada.

El rubio miró con confusión a la cama. Era un colchón tirado en el suelo con una sábana por encima. Decidió no hacer comentario, y Zoro lo agradecía.

\- Buenas noches, cazador. – Inclinó la cabeza como despedida y se encendió otro cigarro mientras salía. El peliverde le siguió con la mirada hasta que dejó de distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando cerró la puerta, reparó en que había dejado la bolsa de monedas sobre la mesa.

Podía reconocer a alguien desesperado cuando lo veía.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

_Miró a la bestia delante de él. Tenía la piel verde, y poseía dos grandes cuernos que salían de su frente. Iban hacia los lados de la cabeza, pero las puntas miraban hacia delante. Sus ojos estaban hundidos, oscurecidos, y tenía la boca abierta. Salían de ella cuatro colmillos afilados que se montaban encima del labio. Su boca estaba deformada por ello, para permitirles salir. Sus orejas eran alargadas y puntiagudas, con decoraciones doradas._

_A Zoro le repugnaba esa visión. Odiaba a los demonios, a todos ellos. Al verlos, solo quería cortarles la cabeza. El demonio frente a él frunció el ceño y desenfundaron sus katanas a la vez. Sintió algo arder en su mano y la miró alterado. Su fiel katana, Wado Ichimonji, parecía resistirse a él. La soltó asustado y escuchó el ruido metálico al caer al suelo._

_Cuando miró sus manos, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba._

_El demonio que veía era su reflejo._

_«Te quedan tres años. Aprovéchalos.»_

_Escuchó su voz antes de sentir cómo le rodeaba con los brazos. Mihawk pasó su mano por la cicatriz del pecho mientras se apoyaba sobre su hombro. Sentía su repulsivo aliento en su oreja mientras le hablaba. Le miró en el espejo, la imponente figura abrazándole por detrás. Sintió el mismo terror ahora que cuando vio esos ojos amarillos por primera vez mientras le rajaba el pecho._

_«No te preocupes.» Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. «Esta cicatriz les avisa de que eres mío.»_

_Quiso resistirse a su abrazo, pero le era imposible hacerlo. ¿Le había embrujado? ¿Estaba controlando su cuerpo?_

_Quizás no le hacía falta. Quizás era el terror que sentía._

_«Puedes enfrentarte a él. Hazlo.» Le dijo en un susurro, acercándose aún más a su oreja para que le escuchara bien. «Hazte más fuerte para mí.»_

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

Sintió presión sobre su pecho. Le costaba respirar. ¿Estaba despierto? Mihawk ya no estaba ahí. ¿Por qué le costaba respirar? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué era tan débil?

\- ¡Zoro! ¡Vamos a comer!

Oh. Ahora entendía. No era miedo. Era que tenía a Luffy encima.

\- ¡Deja de colarte en mi casa! – Gritó mientras le tiraba de la cama. Le tiró con tanta fuerza que rodó y se golpeó contra la pared. Escuchó el golpe seco seguido de un gemido dolorido.

\- ¡No es colarse si te dejas la puerta abierta! ¡Venga, Zoro! ¡Tengo hambre!

\- ¿Y por qué no vas tú solito a comer? – Se incorporó en el colchón mientras intentaba liberarse del lío que tenía con la sábana.

\- Nami me ha dicho que no nos quiere aguantar por separado y que te llevara. ¡Venga, date prisa! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

\- ¿Por qué sigue teniendo negocio esa bruja? – Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. ¿Qué hora era siquiera?

\- Porque a todo el mundo le cae bien Vivi. Y porque tienen miedo de que Nami se entere de que van a otra taberna. – Luffy le observó desde el suelo mientras se levantaba y se cambiaba de ropa. – Tío, ¿por qué sudas tanto en invierno?

\- Lo dices como si eligiera sudar. – Se puso una camisa “limpia” y un chaleco, más o menos igual de “limpio” y se abrochó los botones.

\- Es que tienes las sábanas húmedas. Voy a tener que colarme más en tu casa, en la mía se me congela el culo por las noches.

\- Prueba a no dormir desnudo, dicen que ayuda.

\- ¡Es que es mucho más cómodo, Zoro!

\- Mira, cuando duermes solo puedes llevar o no llevar lo que te de la gana. Pero si te cuelas en mi cama, ¡al menos tápate las bolas! – Le tiró su abrigo y se puso el propio. - ¿No tenías tanta hambre? Venga, levanta.

Cerró la puerta de una patada al salir, y Luffy se puso a contarle todo lo que se había perdido en la semana que había estado fuera. Aparentemente su hermano había vuelto, pero no se molestó en preguntarle dónde estaba porque sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Los dos eran igual de culo inquieto y para lo único para lo que se pasaban más de cinco minutos en el mismo sitio era para dormir o comer. Se lo acabaría encontrando tarde o temprano, probablemente huyendo de alguien. Eso no le preocupaba.

\- ¡Mira quién viene! – Exclamó Nami al verle entrar. – ¡Oh! No te ha quedado chichón. Voy a cobrarte por mis excelentes servicios médicos.

\- Ponme una cerveza y déjame en paz. – Se sentó en una mesa libre y Vivi se acercó a saludar y poner los cubiertos. No dejó de sonreír mientras Luffy hablaba con ella de a saber qué, Zoro no prestó mucha atención.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Nami, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Sin dudarlo, se levantó y se acercó a la barra, dejando a los otros dos hablando de sus cosas. Cuando le miraba así, era que algo pasaba. Y así era, no tuvo tiempo de apoyarse en la barra cuando su amiga empezó a hablar.

\- Ha venido un tipo preguntando por ti. Está en el salón interior.

\- ¿Un tipo? ¿Cómo era?

\- Rubio, fumador, baboso. No se había sentado aún y empezó a ligar con Vivi.

\- Ah. El cejas rizadas, sí. -Se encogió de hombros. – Vino a contratarme.

\- ¿A contratarte? ¿Es que dijiste que no? – Zoro se quedó en silencio. - ¿Qué? ¿Roronoa Zoro ha rechazado un trabajo?

\- No le he dado una respuesta firme. Me dijo que le contestara hoy.

\- Se le notaba desesperado. Seguro que le puedes sacar más dinero del que te ha ofrecido.

\- Hazme un favor, bruja. – Dijo de pronto en voz baja. – Necesito que investigues a un demonio llamado Judge.

\- ¿Es tu objetivo?

\- Sí. -Dejó un par de monedas sobre la mesa que ella se guardó rápidamente. – Comprueba si tiene alguna conexión con Mihawk.

Nami le miró sorprendida.

\- Zoro. No irás a…

\- No. No lo creo. No te preocupes.

\- Cada vez que dices eso, me preocupo más. – Negó con la cabeza. – Anda, ve a comer. No creo que Vivi pueda proteger mucho más tiempo tu parte de ese pozo sin fondo que tenemos como amigo.

Nami solía hacer eso. Cuando algo no le sonaba bien, le pedía que investigara. Lo malo de su área de trabajo era que un demonio podía ser totalmente diferente a otro. Algunos podían volar, otros se sentían más seguros en el agua e incluso existían aquellos capaces de hacerse invisibles. La mayoría de las veces, alguien había topado con él y lo escribía. Y si estaba escrito en algún sitio, Nami lo encontraba.

Lo cierto era que hablar con Luffy significaba desconectar de todo ese mundo de bichos feos. Para lo joven que era, parecía haber vivido todo tipo de aventuras. Zoro a veces le envidiaba. Una envidia sana, claro, era su amigo y le alegraba verlo tan feliz. Pero en ocasiones se preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de viajar con él y compartir sus aventuras. Hubo una ocasión en la que casi llegó a hacerlo, hizo sus maletas y se paró frente a la puerta de Luffy. Estuvo diez minutos mirándola, convenciéndose de que podía hacerlo.

Obviamente acabó dándose cuenta de la tontería que era. Y volvió a embadurnarse de sangre de demonio.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se despidió de Luffy y entró en el salón interior de la taberna. Había que bajar unas escaleras que solo podías encontrar si sabías dónde estaban. Nami lo usaba para sus trapicheos y cuando algún cliente quería algo de intimidad. Ese parecía ser el caso del rubio, que fumaba solo sentado en la mesa del centro.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que Zoro se sentó frente a él, con las luces amarillentas de las lámparas de aceite iluminándoles el rostro. Era la primera vez que le veía claramente, y supuso que el otro también estaba familiarizándose más con su rosto. A pesar de la extraña ceja, Zoro no podía negar que era atractivo. Su ojo, el único visible, era azul. Le recordaba al mar, a los atardeceres en los que miraba el horizonte imaginándose su futuro fuera de la pequeña isla en la que había nacido. Al crujir de la madera del barco resistiendo las olas cuando por fin salió a buscar su destino. El mar que parecía haberle dado y quitado tanto en su vida.

\- Tu pelo es… realmente verde. – Dijo el extraño, mirándole la cabeza.

\- Sep. – Zoro le quitó la jarra. Tenía cerveza y aún estaba fría e intacta. Se preguntó si la había pedido para él. Sin preguntar, le dio un largo trago.

\- Supongo que no es teñido.

\- Nop.

\- Y supongo también que no me vas a dar una explicación si no te la pido explícitamente.

\- Una de las dueñas de este sitio tiene el pelo azul. ¿A ella también le preguntas si es artificial?

\- Pelo azul he visto más a menudo. Pero nunca he visto a otro humano con pelo verde.

Zoro sonrió al escuchar la palabra “humano.” Más de uno le discutiría el considerar humano al cazador de demonios Roronoa Zoro. Alguno le había llamado “cazador demonio.”

\- Escucha. – El tono del rubio cambió de pronto. – Sé lo que piensa la gente al verme, pero sé luchar. No es casualidad que haya venido hasta aquí solo sin un solo rasguño. Ya sabes cómo son los caminos por esta zona. No vas a pelear solo. No solo quiero estar presente cuando mates a Judge, quiero participar. Puedo ser de gran ayuda.

\- Si sabes luchar contra demonios, ¿por qué me contratas?

\- Porque no puedo hacerlo solo. Es imposible. Necesito que otra persona sea la que mate a Judge, es difícil de explicar.

Cada nueva información que obtenía, su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, la desesperación que parecía sentir el hombre que estaba delante de él era muy real. Estaba convencido de ello.

_«Puedes enfrentarte a él. Hazte más fuerte para mí._ _»_

Zoro sintió un dolor agudo en la cicatriz. Dio un largo sorbo a su jarra.

\- Estoy desesperado. No es para protegerme a mí, es… a mi padre.– Dijo el extraño, esta vez más suplicante. – Quieren cogerle para llegar a mí. Por favor. Pagaré todos los gastos del viaje.

El peliverde dejó de un golpe la jarra, ahora vacía, sobre la mesa. Miró la marca que había dejado sobre la madera, sintiendo mucho cansancio de pronto.

\- ¿Y la comida?

\- La comida también. – Dijo a regañadientes.

\- La bebida está incluida ahí, ¿no?

\- No te voy a pagar la borrachera, si es lo que me preguntas. Te pago una jarra con cada comida, y ya está.

\- Me sirve. – Se encogió de hombros. Era algo. Le ofreció la mano. – Trato hecho.

\- Trato hecho. – Repitió mientras se la estrechaba, sonriendo por primera vez desde que le había visto. – Por cierto, me llamo Sangoro.

\- Me da igual.

La sonrisa se desvaneció.


	2. Monstruos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro cierra los últimos asuntos en el pueblo, Sangoro se arrepiente de Cosas y juntos empiezan el viaje hacia la capital.

_━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━_

_Si la vida es tanta hostia,_   
_¿por qué me miro las venas_   
_y la sangre se me amontona?_

━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━

Zoro movió los brazos en círculos con el ceño fruncido. Sentía como si le hubiesen atado un montón de lana al cuerpo. ¿Era esto lo que significaba ser una oveja?

\- Con eso no vas a pasar frío. – Dijo Sangoro desde una butaca, con las piernas cruzadas. – Además, va a juego con tu pelo. Si te agachas un poco pareces un arbusto. Te vale para camuflarte.

\- Es difícil moverse. Apenas puedo sacar las katanas. – Intentó emular el movimiento. La modista, a su lado, puso cara de horror.

\- Es cierto. Por favor, tráigale algo que le permita más movimiento. – Con la señora utilizaba un tono de voz que Zoro ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de poner. ¿Por qué a él le hablaba solo con insultos?

\- ¡Y que sea negro! – Exclamó mientras la veía desaparecer tras la puerta del almacén. - ¿De verdad hace falta eso?

\- Se van a creer que he llevado a un mendigo, y se supone que debes pasar desapercibido. Considéralo un pago extra. – Se apoyó sobre el respaldo con una sonrisa que a Zoro le encantaría arrancar de un puñetazo. – Cuando salgas de aquí, hasta vas a parecer una persona normal.

\- Creía que necesitabas a un cazador, no a un mayordomo. – Se quitó el abrigo con irritación y lo dejó sobre una mesa.

\- ¿Crees que le compro abrigos así a mi mayordomo?

\- Deberías. Solo por aguantarte le tendría que dar el salario como para comprarse tres trajes a medida. Espera, ¿tienes mayordomo?

\- Este abrigo fue hecho a medida para otro cliente. – Exclamó la modista mientras atravesaba de nuevo la puerta. – En el último momento no lo quiso, así que está sin estrenar. ¿Quiere probárselo?

Se trataba de un abrigo de piel que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Era negro y llevaba cuatro correas para ajustárselo al cuerpo. Cuando se lo puso y se miró al espejo, sintió que le estaba algo ajustado y que, de nuevo, no podría moverse bien. En el reflejo vio a Sangoro levantarse y acercarse a él. Se giró con el ceño fruncido, listo para quejarse, pero el rubio le pasó las manos por el torso, como probando la textura. Sin mirarle a la cara, le hizo unos ajustes aquí y allá, colocándole bien el cuello, moviendo las hombreras y apretando bien las correas. Lo que antes parecía estarle pequeño, ahora le venía a la perfección. Era como si estuviese hecho a medida para él.

Sangoro no dejaba de mirarle el cuerpo, moviéndole los brazos y girándole un par de veces para verle bien. Zoro se dejó manejar por él, sintiendo su mirada por todo su cuerpo, como si le quemara. Nadie dijo una palabra en todo el proceso, la modista mirando a Sangoro y el cazador evitando a toda costa fijarse en el hombre. Cuando pareció satisfecho, se alejó un par de pasos para admirar “su obra,” con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Me lo quedo. – Dijo en voz alta, y Zoro no sabía si se refería al abrigo o a él mismo. Sintió sus orejas arder, y no quiso comentar nada por si atraía la atención hacia su rostro y se revelaba que estaba avergonzado. No sabía si podría soportar sus bromitas sobre eso.

\- ¿Se lo va a llevar puesto? – Preguntó la modista mientras escribía en un papel.

\- Sí. ¿Tienes algún chaleco que le pueda servir? Y una camisa. ¿Sabe? Enséñeme todo lo que crea que se pueda poner, me siento generoso.

Acabaron llevándose un par de prendas más, y después le llevó a una tienda que era más de su estilo. Se compró un chaleco de cuero negro, también con correas. Era mucho más rápido que los botones con los que se tenía que pelear constantemente. Consiguió unas botas prácticamente nuevas y unos guantes que le ayudarían con el frío de la capital. Salió contento, aunque con muchas cajas. Era extraño que le hubiera costado tan poco encontrar ropa de su talla, pues era un hombre muy musculoso. Por una vez que parecía tener suerte, no iba a quejarse.

\- ¿Por qué has comprado tanto? – Dijo cuando ya estaban a medio camino de la posada. – Creo que esto es más ropa de la que he llevado en toda mi vida.

\- He visto tu armario. – Dijo alzando una ceja. – Si es que podemos llamar armario a ropa tirada sobre una silla. Todo tiene agujeros o manchas de sangre. O ambas. ¿Cómo es que te dejan entrar en sitios?

\- Normalmente esos sitios tienen a un demonio comiéndose a gente. Lo que menos les preocupa es que no esté guapo.

\- ¿Es que nunca vas a un restaurante? ¿O al parque? ¿No das paseos?

\- A veces voy a la taberna.

\- Además de cazar monstruos y beber, ¿qué haces? – Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

\- Dormir. – Le respondió Zoro tras una breve pausa.

\- ¿Has tenido que pensar para darme esa respuesta?

\- Eres muy plasta. Creo que debería haberte pedido más dinero.

\- Yo creo que deberías pagarme tú a mí. Te estoy comprando ropa, invitando a comer y ADEMÁS tienes el extra de mi compañía. ¿Sabes cuánta gente querría estar en tu lugar?

\- No. Dime, ¿quién querría? Dame nombres y apellidos.

\- Cualquier dama. Podemos parar a la que quieras y preguntarle.

\- Seguro. De todas formas, ¿por qué tengo que vestir en plan elegante? No me ha quedado claro.

Sangoro emitió un largo y dramático suspiro, que provocó que Zoro alzara una ceja. Ni que le hubiera pedido que fuera a picar piedra.

\- Muy bien, volveré a explicarlo a ver si así lo entiendes. Vamos hacia la capital, que es donde el gilipollas va a buscarme. Allí todo el mundo viste bien. Ya sabes, sin manchas de sangre o agujeros. Si te hubiese llevado con tu ropa normal, nos habrían acabado echando. – Le puso las bolsas en la mano a Zoro para poder abrir la puerta de su habitación. Ahora tenía un montón tan grande que apenas podía ver lo que tenía delante. – Alguien a quien conozco vive allí. Probablemente va a ir a preguntarle por mí, y tenemos que interceptarle antes de que eso ocurra. Ya sabes que los interrogatorios de los demonios no suelen tener final feliz. – Entró sin esperar a Zoro y se sentó sobre una de las camas. – Esta tarde vendrán a por todo esto, así lo tendremos en la posada al llegar.

\- ¿Van a llevarnos las cosas? – Exclamó mientras se quitaba las botas en la entrada con los pies como podía. - ¿Va en serio? - Avanzó descalzo hasta la cama de Sangoro y dejó caer encima de él las bolsas.- Ups.

\- Sí, mi mayordomo. – Sacó irritado la cabeza entre las bolsas. – Le envié un mensaje en cuanto llegué. No esperarás que llevemos todo esto a caballo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿¡Vamos a ir en caballo!? – Exclamó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo viajas tú?

\- A pata. O busco a algún mercader que vaya a donde quiero yo y me subo al carro. ¿Cómo viajas _tú_?

\- ¿Normalmente? En carruaje. ¿Nunca has ido en carruaje?

\- Solo en entierros. ¿Qué eres, un príncipe?

\- Algo así. – Se encendió un cigarro. - ¿Te conoces el camino?

\- Uh. No. Suelo acabar dando rodeos largos. – Era otra forma de decir que tardaba el doble de tiempo porque se perdía.

\- Entonces habrá que viajar solo de día, yo tampoco me lo conozco. – Abrió un mapa y se puso a mirarlo con intensidad mientras dejaba la ceniza en un vaso. – Mañana te recojo en tu casa antes de que amanezca.

No se dijeron mucho más después de eso. Zoro le dejó solo con su mapa y se fue a buscar a Nami, que probablemente habría conseguido algo de información.

Vivi le recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se conocían desde hacía un tiempo, pero no parecía haberse acostumbrado a su presencia. La primera vez que la vio fue mientras acompañaba a Nami a comprar pescado. En esa época, los caminos eran mucho más peligrosos que antes. Había demonios por todas partes y la mitad de la población no se atrevía a salir de la seguridad de sus murallas. Por supuesto, Nami se aprovechó de la situación y era la única que podía vender pescado. Se llevaba a Zoro para sobrevivir el camino de ida y vuelta, y tan pancha.

Al saber que Zoro y Nami iban hacia Foosha, Vivi insistió en ir con ellos. Claramente estaba huyendo de algo, pero ofreció dinero a Nami y eso servía para convencerla de cualquier cosa.

De camino al pueblo, descubrieron por qué había tantos demonios. Habían cogido una barca desde la costa de su isla a Loguetown, y a la vuelta decidieron parar en Whisky Peak. Y ahí vieron el problema.

Toda la ciudad había sido invadida por demonios. Lo único que quedaba de los anteriores ciudadanos eran las manchas de sangre en las paredes. Zoro se encargó de todos ellos, en una lucha que le dejó cubierto de la sangre negra que corría por las venas de esas criaturas.

Afortunadamente, eran demonios menores. No presentaban una gran batalla y solo había sido difícil por el gran número. La sangre demoníaca, cuanto más poderoso era el ser, más irritante resultaba. Según el poder de la criatura, podía hasta llegar a envenenarte o a quemarte la piel. Solo uno de sus enemigos en toda la isla había tenido sangre así, por lo que pudo sobrevivir sin problemas.

Al regresar a la barca, herido, cubierto de sangre y cansado, sus dos acompañantes no pronunciaron palabra. Vivi cambió su actitud hacia él, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, parecía seguir teniéndole miedo.

No le culpaba, la verdad. Vivi era una buena persona y merecía estar con gente mucho mejor que él. Lo que le extrañaba era que el resto siguieran considerándole amigo.

Fue directo al “despacho” de Nami, si es que se podía llamar así a esa pequeña habitación en la que las cajas servían como escritorio a la tabernera. Al entrar la pelirroja alzó la vista y frunció el ceño mientras señalaba uno de los libros que tenía abiertos.

\- Y un mojón te vas a enfrentar tú a esto.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado, bruja? – Zoro se apoyó contra la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, preparándose para la discusión que no iba a poder evitar.

\- No solo es fuerte por sí solo, es que encima tiene un montón de hijos que le hacen el trabajo sucio. Ni se te ocurra ir a por él.

\- Ya he aceptado.

\- Por supuesto que has aceptado. – Zoro fue a coger una mandarina que llamó su atención y Nami le dio un manotazo para impedirlo. – Escúchame, esto no es ninguna broma. Ese demonio es fuerte, Zoro.

\- No te preocupes, puedo con él.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

No podía decirlo con certeza. Quizás era porque sabía que iba a luchar con Sangoro, y por alguna razón eso le daba confianza. O igual era simplemente que hacía mucho que un demonio suponía un auténtico reto y se había vuelto demasiado confiado.

O la extraña pesadilla que había tenido.

O el hecho de que, en parte, le daba igual no volver.

Pero no podía decirle nada de eso a Nami.

\- Porque sí. – Dijo sin que se le ocurriera nada mejor.

\- Ah, si es porque sí me quedo tranquilísima. Increíble, no sé ni por qué me molesto. – Negó con la cabeza con gesto de disgusto. – En fin. ¿A dónde vas a ir?

\- A la capital. Va a ir a secuestrar a su padre o no sé qué.

\- No sé qué. Madre mía, cada palabra que dices sobre el trabajo me preocupas más. Me vas a tener que pagar más para que te diga lo que he averiguado solo por el estrés.

\- Eres una tacaña hija de puta, ¿te lo he dicho ya? – Aún así le soltó otra moneda encima del “escritorio.”

\- Sí, y muchas veces, además. Deberías ir cambiando de insultos, ya aburres. Bueno, ahora pon la pobre neurona que te queda a trabajar. Aquí viene el cursillo rápido sobre Judge.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

Para ser cazador, era sorprendentemente lento a la hora de vestirse. Uno esperaría que lo haría rápido, que vivía preparado por si le atacaban. Pero llevaba cinco minutos esperando junto a los caballos y la puerta seguía cerrada.

Sangoro aporreó la puerta de Zoro más o menos una hora antes de que amaneciera. El cazador había contestado rápidamente, e incluso parecía espabilado, pero su ropa era… bueno. Parecía que se hubiera peleado con ella y hubiera salido perdiendo. Le mandó de vuelta a la casa de una patada y le dio la ropa que, afortunadamente, no había mandado a la capital. Sabía que el peliverde no se vestiría como una persona normal para salir y no la envió, y menos mal.

¿Había subestimado la inteligencia del peliverde? Quizás no era capaz de abrocharse los botones. Quizás había intentado hablar y andar a la vez y se le había roto el cerebro de tanto esfuerzo. Y eso era un drama, porque necesitaba que cumpliese su parte del acuerdo. Que al final, esto era solo para matar a ese hijo de puta.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. No se giró, pero se quedó atento al ruido. La otra persona se paró en seco a unos metros de él, y Sangoro acabó por girarse. El extraño parecía tan sorprendido de verle como él.

\- Si estás esperando a que se levante para hablar con él, te recomiendo que te vayas a desayunar. – Dijo el extraño, alzando una lámpara de aceite para iluminar su rostro. – Este tío no se levanta por su propio pie antes del mediodía.

Era más alto que Sangoro, aunque quizás era en parte por el sombrero negro de piel que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Tenía como adorno dos caras, una sonriente y otra triste. Por debajo del sombrero sobresalían unos mechones azabaches que se movían suavemente con la brisa.

Iba totalmente de negro, con un abrigo que le llegaba a los tobillos pero que Sangoro consideraba era demasiado ligero para el frío que hacía. Tenía las mejillas pecosas y le miraba sonriente, pero algo le decía que no era alguien a subestimar.

\- Si le estás esperando para un trabajo, llegas tarde. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

El desconocido soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Oh, es cierto. ¿Vais a salir ya? Solo quiero hablar un momento con él, será un segundo.

Sangoro se encendió un cigarro y no le contestó. El otro hombre simplemente se alejó hasta la otra parte de la calle, aún con la lámpara en la mano y mirando hacia la puerta.

¿Y ese tío quién era? Ya solo haberse acordado de que tenía que volver a ver a Judge le había puesto de mal humor, y ahora encima esto. Si Zoro no salía ya, entraría ahí dentro y le arrastraría él mismo.

Pero la puerta se abrió, y tras ella se encontró una imagen que no esperaba.

Sabía que el tarugo tenía buena percha, lo había podido comprobar cuando le había comprado ese abrigo tan maravilloso. Pero verlo vestido al completo como un ser humano decente le estaba provocando cosas que no sabía –o quería– identificar. Hasta se atrevería a decir que Zoro estaba bue… buen… no se atrevía a decirlo.

Entonces se acercó hacia él, con esa cara de mustio que llevaba siempre, y su boca habló antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo.

\- Joder, hasta estás bueno. – Dijo como si nada, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, como si le hubiera soltado que parecía que iba a quedarse una buena mañana.

\- No te rías de mí, gilipollas. – Se abrió el abrigo, mostrando su chaleco y camisa nueva. Respetaba su elección de colores, todo en blanco y negro, como buen cazador. Los ojos se le fueron al pecho y le hizo una inspección completa, deteniéndose en sus pantalones. Quizás había cometido un grave error contratando a un cazador joven. - ¿Nos vamos o te vas a quedar toda la mañana mirándome?

\- Estoy decidiendo. – Bromeó para ocultar los sentimientos que le estaban removiendo el estómago. Antes de poder contestar, el extraño con el que había hablado hacía un momento se acercó a ellos. Con la conmoción se le había olvidado que estaba ahí.

\- Pero si pareces un hombre de bien y todo. – Dijo dirigiéndole a Zoro la misma sonrisa.

\- Oh, Ace. No te había visto. – Se estrecharon las manos como saludo. – Pensaba que no te iba a poder ver antes de irme.

\- Qué imagen tienes de mí, ¿cuándo te he dejado tirado? – Movió la cabeza hacia la pared en la que se había apoyado mientras le esperaba. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Zoro miró a Sangoro y este asintió, fingiendo que le daba igual. Los miró de reojo toda la conversación mientras se fumaba un cigarro. ¿De qué estarían hablando esos dos? Tuvo la tentación de cotillear, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el peliverde estaba caminando hacia él y Ace se despedía con el brazo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó mirándole la mano al cazador. Al parecer, ese tal “Ace” le había dado su linterna. - ¿Es por si te pierdes?

El peliverde refunfuñó algo y se subió al caballo. Sangoro hizo lo mismo, y esperó mientras veía a Zoro acostumbrándose al animal. Entre la ropa y el caballo, parecía otra persona totalmente diferente. Decidió dejarle tranquilo por una vez y no reírse de él, y al final pudieron salir del pueblo antes de que el Sol saliera del todo.

\- Estoy ridículo. – Dijo Zoro mirando fijamente al frente con el ceño fruncido. Al principio creía que no lo decía en serio, pero por el color rojizo de sus mejillas Sangoro supuso que realmente lo pensaba.

\- ¿Qué dices? Si pareces una persona de verdad. Con ponerte un buen sombrero te vas a camuflar perfectamente en la capital. – Zoro no parecía creerle, así que decidió cambiar de tema para no incomodarle más. – Supongo que es la primera vez que vas, ¿no?

\- Allí tienen guardias, no necesitan a cazadores.

\- Es cierto. Entonces, ¿dónde te compraste esas katanas? No tienen pinta de ser de cualquier sitio.

\- No las he comprado. – Contestó sin apartar la mirada del camino. Sangoro suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que con cada respuesta que le daba, le generaba más preguntas?

Avanzaron por el camino sin intercambiar muchas palabras hasta después del mediodía. Sangoro observó que la lámpara se apagó sola cuando ya había suficiente luz, así que supuso que sería mágica. ¿Quizás ese hombre era un mago? No eran bien vistos en pueblos tan pequeños como Foosha, donde la presencia de un solo cazador ya les ponía lo suficientemente nerviosos.

Abrió la boca y cogió aire para preguntar por él, pero solo se quedó en eso. Zoro se paró en seco, y levantó un brazo para que Sangoro parara también. Le vio fruncir el ceño y llevarse una mano hacia su katana.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó en voz baja.

\- Quédate aquí. – Murmuró mientras se bajaba del caballo.

\- ¿Demonios? – Le susurró, aunque no esperaba que le respondiera. Y así fue, Zoro hacia los árboles y le escuchó desenfundar la katana. Sangoro no perdió el tiempo y ató a los caballos a un árbol. Dejó el abrigo y el sombrero en su silla y escuchó el grito de una criatura. Salió rápidamente para asistir al cazador, pero no necesitó adentrarse mucho para ver al enemigo. Cuatro demonios menores. No estaba mal.

\- ¡Te he dicho que te quedaras allí! – Escuchó a Zoro gritar. Tras decir eso, le vio cortar la cabeza de uno de los demonios y apartarlo de una patada para pasar al siguiente. Lo cierto era que tenía curiosidad por ver cómo luchaba, después de escuchar tanto sobre él.

\- ¡Yo también puedo pelear!

\- ¡Que no te metas, joder! – Le apuntó con la katana ensangrentada antes de detener con ella las garras de un demonio que trataba de atacarle. Con la mano libre, desenvainó otra katana y se la puso en la boca, y tras darle un empujón a la criatura para librarse de ella, cogió la tercera espada con la izquierda.

Interesante. Pensaba que usaba las katanas según la necesidad, no que las cogía todas a la vez. Debían estar bendecidas, porque provocaban quemaduras a los demonios a los que tocaba. El peliverde se movía con una gracia y una seguridad que no sabía que poseía. Dejaba un rastro de sangre negra por donde pasaba, y casi podía sentir el terror que sentían los demonios. Casi.

El cuarto demonio avanzó hacia él. Activó el mecanismo de sus zapatos y salieron cuchillas de las puntas. Acto seguido, dio una patada al demonio que le rajó la garganta. Debía ser debilucho, porque cayó en seguida. Notó la mirada sorprendida de Zoro y le hizo sentir bastante bien.

El relinchar de los caballos le hizo reaccionar, y corrió hacia donde los había dejado atados. Llegó a tiempo para ver a una figura aparecer volando frente a ellos, mientras éstos se movían asustados. Avanzó rápidamente hacia la figura para darle una patada y apartarla de los animales, pero le cogió del pie. Era de menor estatura que él, su cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje rosado. Tenía líneas amarillas por el pecho, y dos grandes alas moradas salían de su espalda. Sus ojos parecían los de un insecto, y sumados a sus alas le recordaba al aspecto de una polilla. Por supuesto, las polillas no medían 1,70 ni tenían unos colmillos saliendo de su boca.

Consiguió zafarse de su agarre y darle una patada en el pecho, tirándole hacia atrás. El demonio soltó una escalofriante risa.

\- ¿Así es como me saludas? – Dijo moviendo sus alas con irritación.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Zoro pasó corriendo por su lado, que iba directo hacia el demonio. Movió su katana en un amplio semicírculo que la “polilla” esquivó con facilidad. Parecía querer decir algo, pero Zoro continuó atacando sin dejarle tiempo a respirar.

\- No he venido a perder el tiempo contigo. – Dijo de pronto mientras esquivaba una de las katanas de Zoro. Con esto salió un vapor morado de su boca, que obligó al cazador a retirarse hacia atrás. – Veo que al menos tienes instinto. Eso está bien.

Movió sus alas hasta elevarse por encima de ellos. Zoro se colocó delante de Sangoro en posición defensiva, aunque este último no parecía alterado lo más mínimo.

\- Solo quería hablar con mi querido… ¿Sangoro? Es así, ¿no? – Se rió de nuevo, provocando que ambos hombres fruncieran el ceño. – No vengo de parte de Judge, si es lo que te preguntas. Simplemente te conozco, y sé que vas a cometer la estupidez de enfrentarte a él.

\- ¡Claro que me voy a enfrentar a Judge! – Exclamó de pronto Sangoro, sorprendiendo al cazador.

\- ¿Qué coño haces hablando con un demonio?

\- ¡Oh! Ahora comprendo. –Voló hasta la rama de un árbol y se sentó sobre ella, balanceando sus patas mientras se reía. - No sabe nada, ¿verdad? Le estás llevando a ciegas a una batalla que no le concierne.

\- Cierra la boca, Reiju.

Zoro se giró, enfadado. Se quitó un momento la katana de la boca para que le entendiera bien al hablar.

\- ¡No hables con ellos! ¡Así es como te poseen, joder!

\- El cazador de demonios Roronoa Zoro. – Dijo su nombre lentamente, saboreando cada sílaba. – El único humano que se atrevió a enfrentarse a Mihawk… y sobrevivió. Pero no te salió gratis, ¿verdad?

Volvió a girarse hacia el demonio y cerró los ojos mientras sujetaba de nuevo la katana blanca con sus dientes. Murmuró algo en voz baja, tan baja que Sangoro no fue capaz de entender qué decía.

\- No solo te hirió de gravedad, además no te dejó morir. Ese Dracule Mihawk es un tipo raro, hasta para los demonios. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar vivir al que ha intentado matarte? – Soltó una pequeña risa. – A él, claro. Pero dicen que hizo algo peor que matarte. Dicen que ya no eres completamente humano. ¿Es eso verdad?

Zoro no dijo nada, pero Sangoro vio cómo se aceleraba su respiración. De pronto, movió sus dos brazos y su cabeza hacia un lado, y un corte salió despedido hacia Reiju. Se apartó rápidamente, pero le hirió en una de sus patas. Varias ramas cayeron al suelo levantando una nube de polvo. Reiju hizo un sonido de ira y, cuando parecía que iba a atacarle, movió su mano para abrir un portal.

\- Tú vas a poder sobrevivir. –Exclamó mirando a Sangoro - Pero estás llevando a este cazador a una muerte segura. Me quedo tranquila, porque he tratado de advertirte. Vosotros veréis lo que hacéis.

Dicho esto, desapareció tras un portal rodeado de llamas azules. Zoro limpió la sangre negra en su abrigo y guardó las katanas. Miró a Sangoro con una ira que no había visto antes en sus ojos.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso. – Le dijo antes de acercarse a su caballo sin dejarle espacio a hablar. Sangoro le ayudó a desatarlos y tranquilizarlos antes de montarse y reanudar la marcha.

No se hablaron ni el resto del camino, ni cuando llegaron a la siguiente posada.


	3. La primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro se baña. Más o menos.

_━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━_

_Y no quiero preguntar a dónde vamos._ _  
No quiero saber de dónde venimos.  
Sólo sé que tengo el tiempo en mis manos,  
si te quedas un ratico conmigo._

_━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━_

_Jugemu Jugemu Go-Kō-no-Surikire Kaijari-suigyo no Suigyō-matsu…_

Zoro recitaba el nombre en voz baja, los ojos cerrados con fuerza. _Unrai-matsu Fūrai-matsu Kū-Neru_ …

Escuchó un golpe en la ventana que le hizo abrir los ojos asustado. Solo era una rama que se había chocado con ella. No pasaba nada, estaba a salvo. Solo había sido una pesadilla. _Tokoro si Sumu… Tokoro Yaburakōji…_

Cualquiera diría que con los años que llevaba en esta situación, se habría acostumbrado a las pesadillas con demonios. Se habría acostumbrado a despertarse empapado de sudor y sin saber si seguía en el infierno o estaba su cama.

Cada año que pasaba le costaba más distinguirlos entre sí.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Cuando le invadía el miedo de esa forma, recitaba un nombre de una historia infantil que le habían contado de pequeño. Recordaba las tardes sentado con Kuina, riendo por lo absurdo del nombre. Era tan largo que te quedabas sin aliento a mitad. Era una estupidez, pero necesitaba concentrarse para acordarse de él al completo, por lo que alejaba su mente de la pesadilla.

_Tokoro Yaburakōji no Burakōji…_

La rama volvió a golpear contra la ventana, y decidió que no tenía sentido seguir allí dentro. No iba a lograr volver a dormirse, y le sentaría peor quedarse sin hacer nada. Se puso una camisa blanca (o lo había sido cuando la compró) y unos pantalones que apenas tenía agujeros y salió de su habitación con las botas en la mano. La posada tenía un pequeño patio y pensó que no estaría mal pasar allí la noche hasta que saliera el sol. Para acceder a ella debías pasar por la cocina, así que anduvo lo más silenciosamente posible y, tras coger un par de naranjas de un cesto, se tumbó en la tierra a mirar el cielo.

Era una noche bonita. Apenas había nubes y la luna estaba de cuarto creciente. Hacía frío, pero nada que Zoro no pudiera soportar. Podía respirar mucho mejor que en su habitación.

Cuando ya estaba más tranquilo, se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a pelar la naranja arrancando la piel con las uñas. No había llegado a pelar una entera cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

\- No sabía que los cactus comían naranjas. – Dijo Sangoro desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- Eres muy pesado.

\- He sentido desde mi habitación que estabas pelando una naranja como un salvaje y he tenido que venir. – El rubio se sentó en la silla contigua a Zoro y dejó un cuchillo sobre la mesa. - ¿Sabes que el uso de herramientas se considera un signo de inteligencia?

\- ¿Me has oído venir?

\- No. – Señaló una de las ventanas que daban al patio. – No podía dormir y me he asomado por la ventana. Te he visto con la naranja y casi me da algo, tenía que bajar a asistirte.

\- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – Murmuró con sarcasmo mientras se metía un gajo en la boca.

\- Mancharte las manos desde luego. – Sangoro le robó un gajo riéndose.

Zoro no estaba de humor, así que ignoró los intentos del otro para iniciar una discusión tonta. Se quedó en silencio comiéndose su naranja y mirando al cielo.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin hablar hasta que Sangoro emitió un largo suspiro. El peliverde pensó que por fin iba a abandonar e irse, pero hizo todo lo contrario.

\- Sé por qué estás enfadado. – Dijo en voz baja. – Y lo entiendo. Tienes razón.

Zoro le miró sorprendido. ¿Iba a disculparse? Era lo último que se esperaba de él.

\- Reiju, Judge y… toda esa familia. No son la clase de demonios que te poseen. Para ellos cualquier cosa que se parezca a un humano les repugna. Hablé con ella porque sabía que no iba a intentar nada más allá de insultarme o tratar de separarnos.

El cazador reflexionó sobre sus palabras. Era cierto, según lo que Nami había descubierto no había ningún informe sobre una posesión hecha por ellos. Lo que querían era ser más fuertes en el infierno, el mundo humano no les interesaba lo más mínimo. Lo que le extrañaba era que Sangoro supiera eso.

_«Nami me ha contado que vas a matar a Judge_ _»_

_Zoro no contestó. Sabía que si Ace se había tomado la molestia de ir a su casa tan temprano era por algo._

_«No me fío, Zoro. Hay algo raro en todo esto, estoy seguro. No confíes en él.»_

_«¿En Judge? Claro que no voy a confiar en ese demonio.»_

_«No. En el que te ha contratado.»_

\- Sé lo que parece. – Sangoro interrumpió sus ensoñaciones. – No soy estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? No he hecho un trato con ninguno de ellos. Confía en mí.

Zoro se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Sí, no tenía pinta de ser esa clase de imbécil. Claramente había algo que no le había contado, pero no le mentía.

\- Al menos sé que me decías la verdad sobre que sabes luchar.

\- Te quedaste impresionado, ¿eh? Lo sé, soy así de increíble.

\- A ver, para ser un pijo no está mal.

\- ¿¡Cómo dices!?

\- Si comparamos números… yo maté tres y tú uno. Así que eso, no está mal.

\- ¡Porque llegaste antes! La próxima vez no hagas trampa, empezamos los dos a la vez. Mataré a veinte y tú a dos, si es que me siento generoso.

\- ¿Veinte? Sí, una polla. Veinte mierdas te vas a comer.

\- Treinta mierdas te vas a comer tú. Y, por cierto, ¿de qué vas? ¿Luchando con tres espadas?

\- ¿Y qué pasa? – Se llevo la mano a la cintura instintivamente. Las había dejado en la habitación y de pronto se sentía desnudo.

\- Pareces sacado del circo. ¡Tres espadas a la vez!

\- Lo dice el que pelea con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo estilo. Ah, y aún no me has dicho de dónde las sacaste.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te vas a comprar unas tú?

\- Tengo curiosidad. No he visto katanas tan buenas en las tiendas de la capital.

Zoro le miró arrugando la nariz. No le gustaba hablar de sí mismo y no entendía el interés de Sangoro.

\- Una se la quité a unos piratas, otra la gané en una pelea y la otra me la regalaron. ¿Contento?

\- ¡Claro que no! Tienes que contarme más.

\- Otro día. – Se levantó y recogió los restos de las naranjas que se habían comido. – En un par de horas tenemos que seguir el camino.

Notó la mirada de su compañero mientras salía del patio. Era demasiado divertido darle información a medias.

No pudo volver a dormirse, pero tuvo una sesión de entrenamiento hasta que Sangoro fue a avisarle de que debían salir ya. Desayunaron algo rápido y pudieron hacer marcha cuando el Sol aún estaba saliendo. No hablaron mucho, la experiencia del día anterior les enseñó a estar atentos a sus alrededores. Se cruzaron con un par de viajeros, pero por lo demás fue un viaje aburrido.

Por la tarde llovió. No fue tan molesto como para hacerles parar, pero les ralentizó tanto que no fueron capaces de llegar a una posada antes de que anocheciera. Se vieron obligados a pasar la noche fuera.

Pararon cuando aún había luz cerca de una laguna y Sangoro se dedicó a preparar una sopa. Zoro se sorprendió por lo deliciosa que era, pero no dijo nada. Prefería morir que subirle el ego a ese idiota. Comieron en silencio observando el anochecer y tenían la linterna de Ace como única fuente de luz. Reinaba un silencio cómodo entre ellos, para variar.

Así que Zoro tuvo que romperlo.

\- ¿Te atreves a darte un baño?

Sangoro le miró con confusión en el rostro.

\- ¿Estás tonto? Debe de estar congelada.

\- Así que no, no te atreves.

No podía ver bien la expresión del rubio con la lámpara de Ace, pero sabía que le había herido en el orgullo. Zoro se quitó las botas y las dejó frente a él, metiendo dentro los calcetines. Después se puso en pie y se quitó los pantalones y el chaleco. Sentía la mirada de Sangoro en él durante todo el proceso y de alguna forma le ayudó a seguir.

\- Bueno, voy a darme un baño. -Se quitó la camisa y la dejó con el resto de la ropa. -Tú puedes quedarte aquí a mirar si quieres.

Zoro dio un par de pasos hacia la laguna cuando la voz de Sangoro le paró.

\- ¡Espera! – Zoro sonrió al escuchar cómo se levantaba. – Si quieres ser valiente de verdad, tienes que ir sin ropa.

Se giró para mirarle. Efectivamente el rubio estaba desvistiéndose, pero ambos se quedaron en ropa interior. ¿Lo decía en serio?

Así lo parecía. Sangoro comenzó a quitarse la camiseta interior, y Zoro no podía ser menos. Hicieron una competición para ver quién se desnudaba antes, y Sangoro acabó yendo hacia el agua antes que él.

\- ¡Espera, cabrón! – Gritó Zoro corriendo tras él. - ¡No es justo! ¡Has empezado primero!

Sangoro saltó al agua con un grito. Zoro corrió por el muelle, sintiendo la madera crujir bajo sus pies desnudos. Hacía frío, pero no le importaba. Vio la cabeza rubia mirándole desde el agua cuando saltó. El agua estaba congelada y sintió cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina al contacto. Aún así, salió a la superficie riendo.

Sangoro tiritaba delante de él, y Zoro hacía lo mismo. Aún así, no podía parar de reírse. Pronto contagió al otro, y el frío casi se le olvidó. Casi.

\- ¿Me he atrevido o no? – Consiguió decir Sangoro a pesar de seguir tiritando.

\- Reconozco que no lo esperaba.

\- Claro que no lo esperabas. Porque ha sido una idea de mierda.

Y, sin embargo, seguían riendo. Sangoro tenía el pelo pegado a la cara, y Zoro debía estar más o menos igual. Sí, era estúpido. Pero también divertido.

\- Ni siquiera sabía si eras capaz de reírte. – Dijo de pronto, colocándose el pelo húmedo como podía.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices?

\- Siempre tienes cara de estar oliendo mierda. – Hizo una terrible imitación de la expresión de Zoro, con el ceño fruncido y las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo.

El cazador lo meditó un momento. No recordaba la última vez que se había reído de esa manera. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que se había reído en general. Su forma de vida le permitía pocos momentos para hacer el tonto, pues siempre era o cazar un demonio o esperar a que le manden cazar un demonio.

\- Te queda bien esa sonrisa. Deberías sacarla más a menudo, capullo.

Zoro abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? Notó cómo la sangre iba a sus orejas y deseó que no pudiera verlo. Su cerebro cortocircuitaba, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: una aguadilla.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. De pronto se vio hundiendo la cabeza de Sangoro en el agua. Fue como un reflejo. Sangoro le intentó coger del cuello cuando pudo salir a la superficie y acabaron dándose de hostias.

\- Sabes que cuando salgamos nos vamos a congelar el culo, ¿verdad? – Le dijo al cazador cuando ambos se habían cansado de pelear.

\- El culo y lo que no es el culo. No quiero ni mirar cómo están las cosas ahí abajo.

Suspiró y miró la luna. Había sido una idea de mierda.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Una idea estúpida, pero volvería a hacerlo.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

Sangoro escuchó ruidos a su lado. Se giró alarmado para descubrir que era Zoro removiéndose en sueños. Bueno, no podía hacer nada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de dormirse.

Pero Zoro seguía moviéndose, e incluso le pareció escuchar un sollozo. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos, buscando a tientas la lámpara de aceite. Con tocarla, se encendió con una luz débil, justo como quería. Odiaba a ese mago competente.

Zoro se removía bajo la pequeña manta que llevaban consigo. Hacía un frío de la hostia, y aún así el cazador sudaba. Parecía estar pasándolo francamente mal. Le puso una mano en el hombro con suavidad, intentando no asustarle. Susurró su nombre, moviéndole levemente.

Zoro abrió los ojos y se incorporó de pronto, sobresaltando a Sangoro. Se llevó dolorido una mano en el pecho y miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose al ver al rubio. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de volverse hacia la arboleda.

\- Vienen hacia aquí. – Dijo en voz baja justo antes de coger sus katanas.

\- ¿Quién? – Estaba muy confuso, pero aun así se puso los zapatos, por si acaso.

\- Demonios. – Emitió un gemido de dolor, llevándose de nuevo la mano al pecho. - ¡Están muy cerca!

Tenía razón. Acababa de decir la frase y se escucharon ruidos acercándose. Alas batiendo y fuertes pisadas. Zoro se puso la katana en la boca y miró con ferocidad hacia los árboles. Se preguntó si estaría listo para luchar después del dolor que parecía sentir, pero no era tan tonto como para decirlo en voz alta. Confiaba en su habilidad.

Un demonio volador fue el primero que se dejó ver. Fue directo a por Sangoro, pero Zoro le dio un tajo en el ala que le hizo caer al suelo. Allí, pudo darle una patada en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que la cuchilla salió por el otro lado de la cara. Sacó el pie y le golpeó de nuevo en la garganta, por si acaso. Apartó el cuerpo para ir a por el siguiente, y vio que el cazador se enfrentaba a dos a la vez, con otro acercándose para flanquearle. No lo permitiría.

Dio un salto y golpeó con una patada en la nuca al enemigo. La sangre salpicó por todas partes cuando retiró la cuchilla para darle otro golpe en la espalda. Un demonio intentó atacar a Sangoro por detrás, por lo que puso una mano en el suelo y consiguió hacer un giro completo con ambas piernas, rasgando con las cuchillas todo a su paso.

Los cadáveres de los demonios se acumulaban alrededor de los dos. Era hasta divertido, y el cazador debía opinar lo mismo. Trabajaban bien en equipo y se cubrían mutuamente las espaldas. En un momento de la pelea su mirada se cruzó con la de Zoro y ambos se sonrieron. Era extrañamente atractivo manchado de sangre negra.

Entonces tuvo que aparecer él. Una bestia azul, con un único cuerno en la parte derecha de su cabeza. Escamas azuladas brillaban con la luz de la luna, un cuerpo robusto con cuatro brazos que en vez de piernas tenía una larga cola terminada en una enorme garra con la que se agarraba al suelo. Era una visión terrorífica, con dos ojos negros y un hocico que recordaba al de un jabalí, con dos grandes colmillos escapándose de su morro. Cuando gritó, salió vapor de él, su temperatura corporal mucho más caliente que el frío invernal de la zona.

\- ¡Niji! -Exclamó Sangoro tras golpear la zona del vientre a un demonio que ya no se movía.

\- ¿Niji? – Repitió Zoro, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la bestia. – Lanza… ¿Rayos?

\- Has hecho los deberes. – Sangoro usó a un demonio distraído para saltar encima y llegar hasta una de las alas de Niji e, imitando a Zoro, la rasgó todo lo que pudo. La bestia rugió de dolor y golpeó al rubio, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Al momento pudo ver a Zoro correr hacia Niji, y lo cierto era que sintió algo de miedo.

El cazador parecía tan pequeño a su lado. Parecía que podía aplastarlo con una sola mano. Le vio esquivando ataques eléctricos con facilidad y hacerle un corte en una de sus garras y supo que no podía dejarle llevarse toda la gloria.

Dio un rodeo para aprovecharse de la cola del demonio. Era POSIBLE, solo posible, que Zoro fuera más fuerte que él. Pero desde luego, no le ganaba en velocidad. Sangoro corrió por la cola para llegar hasta su espalda. El demonio tendría cuatro brazos, pero no flexibilidad. No podía encargarse del cazador que le hacía tajos por delante y del atractivo y eficiente que tenía escalando por la espalda a la vez. Así que saltó lo más alto que pudo y le dio una potente patada en la nuca. Escuchó y sintió la cuchilla entrando bajo las escamas. El demonio dio un alarido y vio chispas salir de todo él. Quiso esquivarlo, pero fue demasiado lento al sacar la cuchilla.

Recibió un calambrazo que le hizo caer. Pudo agarrarse a la espalda de la bestia para que su caída no fuera tan dura, pero acabó en el suelo. Se preguntó si Zoro le habría visto caer con tan poca gracia por segunda vez. Maldita sea, seguro que sí. Se iba a reír de él.

Vio desde el suelo a Zoro luchando contra las garras de Niji. Era increíble lo que podía soportar ese tío. No parecía tener miedo, y era como si sus ojos solo pudieran fijarse en el enemigo. Estaba en un estado de concentración total y parecía desprender un aura amenazante.

El cazador consiguió rasgarle el pecho. Una de sus espadas hizo un corte enorme que hizo a la criatura caer al suelo. Sangoro corrió a ponerse a su lado, a ver cómo caía el gran Niji.

\- ¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo? – Gritó de pronto la bestia. El suelo parecía retumbar con cada palabra.

Sangoro se dio cuenta de que le miraba a él. Zoro, desde luego, no parecía dispuesto a conversar. Se preguntó si volvería a enfadarse con por hablarle.

\- Deberíais haberlo pensado mejor antes de venir a por mí. – Respondió el rubio mientras se encendía tranquilamente un cigarro.

\- ¿Te rebajas a contratar a un puto cazademonios? ¿Es esto una broma? – A pesar de la potencia de su voz, Sangoro reparó en que le estaba costando hablar. Emanaba sangre negra de su boca, y respiraba con dificultad.

\- Mándale recuerdos a Judge, Niji.

\- Sabes que esto no va a quedar así, ¿verdad? – A pesar de todo, la bestia se rió. – Vamos a volver. Y a la próxima, serás tú el que vuelva al infierno.

Zoro alzó la katana para darle el golpe final, pero Niji se rodeó de fuego azul y desapareció. Lo único que quedó fue una nube de polvo, una enorme mancha de sangre negra y muchos cadáveres de demonios amontonados.

El cazador se dejó caer en el suelo, llevándose una mano al brazo, dolorido. Aun así, soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Has visto su cara? – Dijo con respiración entrecortada por el gran esfuerzo. – Estaba cagado.

Sangoro sonrió. Sí, tenía razón. Y el peliverde no se imaginaba cuánto le había satisfecho verla.

\- Es la primera vez que le veo huir de esa manera. Debe de estar lloriqueando en el infierno.

\- Que se joda. Eso le pasa por venir sin que le inviten. – Se miró el brazo con preocupación en su rostro. Al parecer, se había quemado con la sangre de la bestia. - ¿Te ha salpicado a ti también?

\- No. Habré tenido suerte. – Acercó la lámpara y se sentó a su lado. – Déjame ver eso. No parece grave, ¿no?

\- Sobreviviré. – Emitió un largo suspiro y se tumbó en el suelo. – No merece la pena volver a dormir, ¿no?

\- Va a amanecer dentro de poco. – Miró a los restos de la batalla. – Y seguro que en seguida eso empieza a oler.

\- Sep. Vamos a ponernos en marcha. – Se incorporó de nuevo y fue a prepararse para el viaje. Era increíble cómo podía actuar como si no acabara de enfrentarse a un demonio tan poderoso. ¿De dónde sacaba la energía?

Pero Sangoro no podía olvidar el estado del cazador al inicio de la batalla. Había sabido que se acercaban antes de que hubiesen podido escucharlos. Ni siquiera él podía hacer eso.

¿Qué le estaba escondiendo?

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

Zoro emitió un sonoro bostezo que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Joder, estaba cansado. Hacía mucho que no era capaz de dormir más de tres horas seguidas, pero al menos entre unas cosas y otras conseguía dormir unas cinco por la noche y luego se echaba siestas. Ahora por el día tenían que viajar, así que solo se mantenía con lo que dormía por la noche. Y si llegaba a las cuatro se podía dar con un canto en los dientes.

\- Eres capaz de sobrevivir a Niji y matarte al caerte del caballo. – Le dijo Sangoro entre risas.

\- Eh, no me he caído. – Se crujió el cuello inclinando la cabeza a la izquierda y la derecha. - ¿Es normal que te duela el culo?

\- ¿Uh? Según lo que hayas hecho con él.

\- Digo de montar a caballo, gilipollas. – Se removió en la silla, incómodo. – Da igual cómo me siente que me duele igual. Preferiría haber ido andando.

\- No te quejes tanto, ya casi hemos llegado. – Dio una calada a su cigarro y echó el humo hacia la dirección contraria de donde estaba Zoro. – Vamos a tener que parar en la posada que hay fuera de la muralla. No nos van a dejar entrar con esta peste a demonio.

\- ¿Va en serio? ¡Pero si me bañé ayer!

\- Te tiraste en una laguna, eso no cuenta como baño.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces qué cuenta?

\- ¡El jabón, tarugo! ¿Te criaste en una cueva? ¿Es eso? ¿Consideras higiene que te moje la lluvia?

\- Eh, tranquilito. Que sí que me baño.

\- ¿Con jabón?

Zoro se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Ese silencio no me convence en absoluto! – Suspiró dramáticamente. – Desde luego me he buscado al cazador más… cómo describirte…

\- ¿Eficiente?

\- Buscaba algo más… en la línea de guarro, ¿sabes?

\- Los demonios no se matan con el poder de la higiene personal, ¿sabes?

\- Qué asco. No quiero imaginarme cómo te huelen los bajos.

\- Huele a rosas. – Le guiñó un ojo y soltó una risotada. Era demasiado divertido hacer rabiar al pijo ese.

\- En fin. Mandaré una nota a mi mayordomo para que nos traiga ropa limpia. Más te vale darte bien con jabón, cazador.

\- Que sí, cojones. – Le miró irritado, y no pudo evitar reparar en sus zapatos. Nunca había visto algo así, y su estilo de lucha era impresionante. Nadie se creería que con esas patas tan delgadas podría pegar semejante salto. – Eh, cejas rizadas. ¿De dónde sacaste esos zapatos?

\- Te gustan, ¿eh? – Contestó ignorando el insulto. – Sabía que te había impresionado. Te dije que sé pelear, ¿no?

\- Das unas buenas hostias, eso es cierto. Pero no me has contestado a la pregunta.

\- Te lo diré… si me cuentas antes de dónde sacaste las katanas. - Zoro emitió un gruñido que hizo reír a Sangoro. – Venga, joder. ¡Ni que te estuviera pidiendo dinero!

\- Vale, vale. Esto fue hace… seis o siete años. Se me habían roto dos katanas y necesitaba otra rápido, así que cogí todos los trabajos que pude. Mataba a lo que me ofrecieran, fuera vampiro, demonio o cualquier cosa. El caso es que esa vez no tenía ningún encargo y estaba en la taberna, que es donde más oportunidades tienes de encontrar un cliente. – Zoro se quedó en silencio un momento, rememorando. – Era tarde, creo. Escuché unos gritos y salí a ver qué pasaba. Un demonio, por supuesto. Había poseído un cadáver y… era bastante desagradable de ver, la verdad.

\- ¿Un cadáver? ¿Por qué tienen tan poco gusto?

\- No lo sé. – Soltó una suave risa. – Pero, ¿sabes? Ese demonio tenía una espada cojonuda. Podía sentirlo desde la taberna. Y me dije, vamos a hacerlo. Peleé con él, a pesar de tener solo una katana, y gané. Fue difícil, pero aquí la tienes. – Desenvainó una de sus katanas, y se la mostró a Sangoro. La hoja era negra, con una _hamon_ de onda inversa blanca y una _tsuba_ dorada en forma de flor.

\- No entiendo de katanas, pero desde luego parece buena.

\- ¡Lo es! Me extrañó verla por aquí. – La envainó de nuevo, una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

\- ¿Y las otras dos?

\- Ya te he contado una historia, ¿no? Ahora te toca a ti.

\- Eres un capullo. – Sangoro suspiró. – De acuerdo, puedo jugar a eso. Fui a un carpintero de Water 7 a que me los hiciera a medida.

\- ¿Water 7? Eso está muy lejos de aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Pero escuché que es de los mejores, así que preferí arriesgarme. ¡Bien! Ahora cuéntame la historia de otra katana.

\- Joder. Vale, maté a un demonio, ¿no? – Sangoro asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno. Pues ese demonio estaba atacando a una pequeña familia. Al parecer estaban de viaje para comprar una katana. ¿Te imaginas cómo termina la historia?

\- ¿Te la regalaron?

\- Sep. Me contaron que les habían dicho que estaba maldita pero no se lo habían creído. Pero tras tener ese incidente con el demonio… estaban cagados. Me la dieron gratis. Increíble, ¿no?

\- Tienes una suerte que no te la crees.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo aprendiste a luchar así?

Sangoro se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensativo. Se terminó el cigarro y lo apagó contra la suela de su zapato.

\- Mi padre me enseñó. – Dijo en voz tan baja que Zoro no sabía si lo había escuchado bien o no. – Siempre tuve problemas con Judge, así que me enseñó a defenderme usando las piernas. Decía que las manos eran demasiado importantes para ponerlas en peligro.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Eres músico o algo así?

\- Soy chef.

\- ¿Eres cocinero?

\- ¡He dicho chef! – Exclamó enfadado.

\- Es lo mismo, ¿no?

\- ¡Qué va a ser lo mismo! – Se llevó una mano a la frente, cansado. – Yo no sé ni para qué gasto saliva contigo. Y pensar que he COCINADO para ti… seguro que te da igual comer un plato gourmet que una bola de barro.

\- Mientras sea comestible, ¿qué más da? – Sonrió al ver la inmediata reacción de Sangoro, que comenzó a gritarle improperios. La verdad era que ahora tenía sentido que hubiese hecho algo tan delicioso como esa sopa con tan pocos medios. Pero, claro, no podía darle la razón. El orgullo iba por delante.

Sangoro acabó tirándole un guante para molestarle. Estuvieron a punto de bajar del caballo para pelearse, pero afortunadamente la muralla de la capital apareció en el horizonte antes de que pudieran hacerlo. El duelo tendría que esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me olvidó actualizar la semana pasada... sorrymasen....... espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, se han acercado un poco más el uno al otro!!! No? Un poquito.  
> Bueno, gracias por leer~


	4. Mi primera cana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangoro consigue aprender más cosas sobre Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no es viernes pero he decidido adelantar el capítulo de esta semana porque es el aniversario del debut de Estopa!!! Una ocasión tan especial debía de celebrarse. Disfrutad!

━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━

_Luego me revuelco  
sobre la arena fina de tu desierto  
y después me engaño.  
Yo ya no sé lo que en verdad es cierto  
pasarán los años y yo  
me agarraré a ti como un clavo ardiendo._

_━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━_

Zoro escuchó un golpe y se quedó quieto, atento a los ruidos. A los pocos segundos Sangoro dijo una maldición, así que asumió que simplemente se había golpeado con algo.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué cojones dejas siempre tus botas llenas de mierda en la entrada? – Dijo mientras entraba enfurecido en la habitación. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Qué pregunta quieres que te conteste primero? – Le respondió Zoro mientras estiraba la manga de la camisa que tenía entre manos.

\- Olvidaba que si te hacía muchas preguntas a la vez tu cerebro se agobiaba, lo siento. – Se acercó a él, mirando por encima del hombro de Zoro. - ¿Estás cosiendo?

\- Me rasgaron la manga. – Se encogió de hombros sin mirarle.

\- ¿Sabes coser y aun así ibas por ahí con un abrigo agujereado? – Cogió una silla para sentarse junto a Zoro y se encendió un cigarrillo, tirando el humo hacia la ventana abierta.

\- Antes no era importante para mi trabajo llevar la ropa arreglada. – Cortó el hilo sobrante de un mordisco. – Me dijiste que no debía destacar, ¿no?

Sangoro se quedó contemplándole en silencio mientras fumaba. Zoro hizo como si no le importara, aunque sentir la mirada del otro en cada puntada le estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

Con el tiempo, acabó acostumbrándose, y hasta se le olvidó que el otro seguía ahí. Arregló la camisa y el pantalón, y cuando estaba comprobando con la luz que todo estaba bien, el rubio se decidió a hablar.

\- Eres un auténtico misterio, la verdad. – Apagó el cigarrillo y se reclinó en su silla, pensativo. – Por el aspecto que tienes, lo que pensé fue que eras simple y que tu forma de arreglar las cosas es a golpes. Y por tu actitud y forma de hablar, lo confirmas. – Zoro alzó una ceja con confusión. ¿Estaba intentando iniciar una pelea? – A veces no sé si eres tan simple como pareces o en realidad eres más complejo de lo que dejas ver.

\- ¿Qué coño estás diciendo? – Exclamó el cazador, que solo había querido arreglar su ropa y echarse una siesta.

\- Que eres un misterio, gilipollas. Cualquiera en tu posición se habría aprovechado de mi dinero y me habría pedido mucho más. Tienes mucha fama, estoy seguro de que va a buscarte gente de todo el país. Y, sin embargo, eres de los que menos cobran. ¿Por qué es eso?

\- No me metí a cazar demonios para hacerme rico. – Contestó malhumorado mientras se levantaba para guardar la ropa.

\- ¿Y entonces para qué fue?

\- Porque era lo que tocaba.

\- ¿Lo que tocaba?

\- ¡Eh! ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? – Tiró la ropa sobre su cama y le miró enfadado.

\- Solo quiero saber sobre ti.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Solo soy un cazador de demonios! ¿Qué puede ver un cocinero luchador rico en mí que pueda ser de interés?

Sangoro le miró con confusión, sin saber qué decir por unos segundos. Zoro negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

\- Los clientes me contratan, mato al monstruo y si tienen suerte no tenemos que volvernos nunca más. Mi trabajo está rodeado de muertes violentas y tengo una diana en la espalda para cualquier criatura salida del infierno. No quieres relacionarte conmigo. Cuando Judge esté muerto, se terminará nuestra relación. Así es como debe ser.

\- ¿Así debe ser o así es como quieres que sea?

Zoro apartó la mirada. No, no quería que fuera así. Se lo pasaba muy bien con Sangoro, incluso sentía que podía ser él mismo cuando estaban juntos. Aguantaba sus golpes, ya fueran verbales o físicos.

Había habido veces en las que se planteaba marcharse de Foosha sin avisar. Los demonios se la tenían jurada, especialmente Mihawk. ¿Y si un día descubrían dónde vivía y atacaban al pueblo? ¿Y si usaban a Nami o Vivi contra él? Luffy y Ace podían defenderse de sobra pero, ¿qué pasaba con el resto? ¿Qué pasaba con la carnicera, el panadero, el afilador?

Pero con Sangoro no podía pasar eso. No solo sabía defenderse, era muy fuerte. Podía confiar en que le cubriría la espalda. Luchar a su lado era muy diferente de hacerlo solo.

Pero, ¿quería decir eso en voz alta? ¿Quería arriesgarse a decir lo que de verdad sentía y que el otro le rechazara? Nami, Luffy y Ace casi le habían obligado a aceptar su amistad. Luffy literalmente le sacaba a rastras de su cama cuando llevaban mucho sin verse. Pero Sangoro era diferente… en todo.

\- No. No quiero que no nos volvamos a ver. – Dijo Zoro mirándole con expresión seria. Prefería decirlo así, a la cara. Era valiente en el combate y era valiente con las personas. Le gustaba ir de frente con todo, y era mejor eso que ir ocultando sus sentimientos por miedo a que le hieran.

Sangoro claramente no se esperaba una respuesta tan sincera. Abrió mucho los ojos, en una expresión que casi hizo reír al cazador. Carraspeó para recuperar su compostura y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno. Bien. Era lo que quería oír.

Abrió el armario y sacó varias toallas blancas, que le tiró al cazador. Las cogió por reflejo mirando con confusión a Sangoro.

\- Ya debe de estar libre para usar. – Continuó mientras salía de la habitación sin mirarle. – Es la hora del baño, cabeza de alga.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

Zoro pasó la esponja con fuerza por la pierna. ¿Era roña o un lunar? A veces se frotaba hasta dejarse la piel enrojecida y no salía, y creía poder afirmar que era un lunar. Pero de pronto aparecía Nami, se mojaba el dedo con saliva, le daba un poco a la mancha y se esfumaba. “ _Era roña”_ le solía decir con aires de superioridad. “ _Siempre es roña_.”

Emitió un largo suspiro. Estaba cansado. La sangre de demonio era negra, pegajosa, y encima a veces escocía. ¿Qué más faltaba? Iba a tener que esforzarse en este baño para oler como una persona normal.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Últimamente la cicatriz le estaba molestando bastante. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de esa polilla gigante. Había aceptado que se hubiera creado una leyenda a su alrededor en los pueblos y pequeñas ciudades, pero ahora resulta que en el infierno también hablan de él. Ni siquiera sabía que había cotilleos ahí abajo. ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que hablar de él?

Se quedó quieto al escuchar la puerta abrirse tras él. Llevaba una toalla que tapaba sus partes más privadas, pero por lo demás estaba totalmente expuesto. Y sabía de sobra quién era el que había entrado.

\- Muy bien, frótate bien fuerte. Así me gusta. – Escuchó los pasos descalzos del cocinero, acompañados de una pequeña risa. – Debe de ser una experiencia nueva para ti.

\- ¿Es que no sabes que está ocupado? – Preguntó sin mirarle y cogiendo el cubo de agua para aclararse el jabón.

\- ¿Has visto lo grande que es esto? ¿De verdad pensabas que era para ti solo? – Le escuchó meterse en una de las bañeras y suspirar. – Esto es otra cosa.

\- ¿No podías dejar que me bañase en paz?

\- No me digas que ahora te da vergüenza.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Vergüenza? – Eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba. Había crecido rodeado de otros hombres, y se cambiaban de ropa y se bañaban juntos sin ningún problema. No sabía por qué de pronto le daba reparo que Sangoro le viera, y más habiéndose bañado juntos hacía bien poco.

Aunque… en la laguna no había apenas luz. Y aquí le iba a poder ver todo. No, no podía acobardarse. Seguro que Sangoro se reiría de él todo el día si lo hacía.

Se puso en pie y se quitó la toalla. Caminó hasta la bañera y se puso en el otro extremo de Sangoro, suspirando al notar el agua caliente. No va a ver nada que no haya visto ya, ¿por qué te iba a dar vergüenza? Se lo repetía como un mantra mientras apoyaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Al menos, si se ponía rojo, podía decir que era por el calor.

Había silencio en el baño. Eso era raro, el rubio no se puto callaba jamás. Abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó con la mirada sorprendida de su compañero, que al reparar que le había visto carraspeó y miró a otra parte. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se esperaba otra cosa?

\- Es… ¿Mihawk? – Preguntó aún sin mirarle. Por supuesto. La cicatriz. Había olvidado que era la primera vez que la veía.

\- Ah, claro. – Dijo riéndose, aunque no era una risa alegre. – Los que hablan de mí olvidan ese detalle. Sobreviví a Mihawk pero, como puedes ver, no salí intacto.

Entendía que su cicatriz no era agradable de ver. Empezaba desde el hombro izquierdo e iba en diagonal hasta la parte derecha de la cadera. No había podido pagarse cuidado médico y había acabado tratándose a sí mismo, y probablemente eso había contribuido a que se le deformara la piel. Normalmente llevaba tantas capas de ropa que a excepción de Luffy nadie llegaba a verla, y al mocoso pocas cosas le impresionaban.

A pesar de su contestación con falsa seguridad, a Zoro solo le apetecía hundirse en el agua para que no le siguiera mirando. Sentía haber puesto a Sangoro en una posición tan incómoda, e intentaba pensar en excusas para poder salir del baño.

\- Es increíble que sobrevivieras a algo así. – Dijo de pronto el cocinero, mirándole con una expresión que no podía descifrar. – Es… ¿Cómo es posible? Cualquier persona normal habría muerto con esa herida.

Zoro miró a otra parte. A la gente no le importaba su combate con Mihawk más allá de la leyenda que se formó a su alrededor. Recordó las palabras del primer demonio que combatieron. _Hizo algo peor que matarte. Dicen que ya no eres completamente humano._

Había una explicación para su supervivencia. No había sido su fuerza de voluntad o su resistencia. Había sido su estupidez y su cobardía. Su miedo a morir. Pero esa historia no tiene tanto glamour, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y cómo te hiciste esa? – Zoro siguió con la mirada hacia donde el rubio señalaba con el dedo. Era una cicatriz larga en el brazo, aunque de esa no le importaba hablar.

\- Ah, eso fue al poco de hacerme cazador. Me tiraron por una ventana.

\- ¿Puedo tocarla? – El peliverde le miró con sorpresa. De nuevo, esa sensación. Nervios. Vergüenza. ¿Pero qué le pasaba con este tío? Asintió con la cabeza apenas registró la pregunta, y como era normal Sangoro se acercó a él. Pasó el dedo índice por encima de ella, mirándola con intensidad. - ¿Te caíste por una ventana y solo te hiciste esto? – Exclamó sorprendido.

\- No. –Contestó riendo. – También me rompí una pierna y me destrocé la espalda. Pero maté al demonio.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas cazando demonios?

\- Seis o siete años.

\- ¿Nunca te has planteado hacer otra cosa? – Le preguntó dejando ese brazo para coger el otro y mirar las líneas rojizas que atravesaban este. – Algo que no te destroce el cuerpo.

\- Debería cambiar de profesión, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿te apuñalan mucho siendo cocinero?

\- Solo si la sopa está fría. – Respondió Sangoro riendo. Algo le llamó la atención y dejó el brazo para coger la cabeza de Zoro con ambas manos e inclinarla hacia abajo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, le tocó una marca que tenía en el cuero cabelludo. - ¿Y esto?

\- Ah… eso no fue ningún demonio. Me tiraron una piedra cuando era pequeño.

\- ¿Una piedra?

\- Me metía en muchas peleas… - Ambos se rieron. Zoro llevó la mano de Sangoro a una herida en la parte de detrás de su cabeza. – Esta fue porque me resbalé en el río.

\- Eres de campo, ¿verdad? – Le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Había más cazadores por allí?

\- ¿Qué? No. La gran mayoría se dedicaban al cultivo de arroz.

\- ¿Oh? ¿De dónde eres?

\- Shimotsuki.

Sangoro se acomodó al lado de Zoro, pensativo.

\- Mmm… - Dijo tras unos segundos. – No tengo ni idea de dónde está.

\- Es un pueblo muy pequeño, no esperaba que lo supieras. ¿De dónde eres tú?

\- Oh, uhm… - Dudó un momento. – Seguro que no lo conoces, está muy lejos de aquí.

El cazador se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de ello, así que lo dejó estar. Miró su propio brazo, pensando en el largo viaje que hizo desde su pequeño pueblo. Si volviera, ¿qué pensarían de él? ¿Quedaría aún alguien que se acordara siquiera de su existencia?

\- Eh, no te preocupes. – Dijo de pronto Sangoro, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. – Todos tenemos cicatrices. Las mías simplemente no se ven.

Zoro le miró con confusión, preguntándose qué quería decir. El rubio le contestó con una carcajada.

\- Me encanta cuando pones esa cara, casi puedo escuchar a tu neurona intentando funcionar.

\- ¡Eh! – Contestó el peliverde unos segundos después, al darse cuenta de que le había insultado. – Eres… un gilipollas.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido?

Su primer instinto fue, por supuesto, darle un puñetazo que le quitara esa sonrisa de mierda. Pero cuando pensó en cómo mover el brazo para que no se lo bloqueara, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Podía ver ese ojo azul que tanto le había impresionado la primera vez que lo vio. Por primera vez pensó que quizás las espirales de su ceja le recordaban a las olas del mar.

No podía negar que Sangoro era muy guapo, ya fuera visto de lejos o de cerca. Su rostro fino, sus labios rosados, su cuerpo estilizado y sus largas piernas. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría mientras cocinaba en su restaurante, con esas manos tan bonitas preparando sus platos.

\- ¿Todo bien, cabeza de alga? – Dijo de pronto el cocinero, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí. Es que he mirado mucho tiempo tu ceja y me he mareado.

\- Puto imbécil. – Lo dijo enfadado, aunque ambos sabían que no iba en serio. Zoro se preguntó qué le pasaba con el rubio, por qué parecía ponerle tan nervioso su presencia y reparaba en tantos detalles.

\- Eh, cocinerucho. Tengo una pregunta.

\- A ver qué sueltas.

Zoro levantó la pierna y acercó el pie a la cara de Sangoro.

\- ¿Crees que esto es roña o es un lunar?

Sangoro dio una patada en la cabeza a Zoro y, francamente, el cazador no iba a negar que se lo merecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cortito, pero confiad en mí. La próxima actualización será en Halloween... espero que estéis ready para un capítulo intenso.


	5. Cacho a cacho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro y Sangoro llegan a la capital y se quedan sin cenar.

_━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━_

_Sufrimos consecuencias_   
_que todos esperamos_ _  
__no tenemos paciencia_ _  
__y nos desencajamos_

_━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━_

A Zoro no le gustaba llevar barba. En otras cuestiones de higiene se la traía bastante al pairo, pero rara vez salía de casa con la más ligera sombra de barba. Tampoco le crecía mucha cantidad, así que no suponía un problema grave para él.

Solo se había podido afeitar en las posadas, así que aprovechó esta parada antes de entrar a la ciudad para afeitarse. Se arregló las patillas y alzó el mentón para rasurarse el pelo del cuello. Se tomaba su tiempo, pero siempre conseguía un buen resultado. Admiró su rostro frente al espejo con una sonrisa y procedió a limpiar la cuchilla y los pelos que habían caído.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para guardar su cuchilla le pareció ver algo extraño en el espejo. Al girarse de nuevo, vio unos ojos amarillos que le devolvían la mirada. Unos ojos que la primera vez que vio le metieron un miedo en el alma del que aún no se había podido deshacer.

Echó el brazo derecho hacia atrás y dio un puñetazo al espejo con todas sus fuerzas.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño has hecho? – Preguntó Sangoro tras pagar al dueño del hotel. – Esto va a salir de lo que te iba a pagar.

\- Me pareció ver algo en el reflejo. – Dijo sin más mientras se subía al caballo.

\- Sí, tu cara de oler mierda es lo que viste. – Zoro no le contestó al insulto, lo cual no era buena señal. Cuando había salido del aseo, nudillos sangrientos y rostro pálido, ya sabía que algo había pasado ahí dentro. ¿Quizá… se había arrepentido de su baño juntos?

Sangoro no había hecho nada, ¿no? Sí, le había picado para que se bañase con él y quizá (solo quizá) se había arrimado disimuladamente y había podido toquetearle un poco. ¡Pero el cazador no se había resistido en ningún momento! Si hubiera visto el más ligero signo de incomodidad, se habría apartado de él. No quería forzarle a nada que no quisiese hacer.

Los hombres eran demasiado complicados. Con las mujeres bastaban un par de palabras, miradas, roces, y ya sabías si estaban interesadas o no. A Zoro… a Zoro le gusta la cerveza. Era la única información que tenía.

No se explicaba por qué le gustaba ese… bruto. Desde el primer momento en el que le vio, con esa camisa manchada de sangre y el cuartucho que tenía como habitación, pensó que no iban a llevarse bien. A Sangoro le gustaba mantener su higiene personal, tener la casa limpia y ordenada y prestaba atención a su aspecto. Zoro salía de casa tal cual se levantaba, con las legañas pegadas y el pelo de la parte de atrás de la cabeza aplastado por haber estado durmiendo.

Miró de reojo al peliverde. A pesar de todo… no estaba mal con esa ropa que le había comprado. De hecho, estaba guapo. Bastante guapo.

Vale, estaba muy bueno. Con esa ropa y con cualquier cosa. Era odioso porque sin poner ningún cuidado a su aspecto, era muy guapo y tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Era… no sabía explicarlo. Tenía carisma, tenía algo que atraía a la gente. Era como admirar la belleza de un incendio, a pesar de saber lo peligroso que resultaba.

Entraron en la capital sin problemas y decidió dar un rodeo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien en el restaurante del viejales. Como era de esperar, el Baratie estaba lleno, con los cocineros gritando y armando más jaleo que la clientela. Sonrió aliviado, había llegado a tiempo no solo para parar a Judge, sino que además podrían prepararse para la batalla.

Notaba la tensión emanar de Zoro. Sentía como si hubiera encerrado a un gato salvaje en una casa. Un gato salvaje con ropa elegante. Era casi divertido.

Se sintió tentado a dar otra vuelta solo para verle sufrir más, pero se apiadó en el último momento y lo llevó a su casa. Su mayordomo les recibió y dejaron los caballos en el establo antes de entrar por la puerta principal. El viaje había sido divertido, pero había echado de menos la comodidad de su hogar.

Sangoro se giró al no notar la presencia de Zoro a su lado. Estaba aún en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos cerradas en puños. Había algo extraño en él, como si les separara un muro invisible. Llevaba ropa elegante, pero seguía siendo un chico de pueblo. Parecía ser visible la línea que separaba a ambos, con Sangoro rodeado de lujos en su casa y, al otro lado de la puerta, la tierra y el barro del jardín, y Zoro sobre él.

Su mayordomo también parecía notar la diferencia entre ambos hombres. Le miraba con confusión, preguntando en silencio si estaba seguro de querer dejar entrar a ese hombre de pelo enmarañado. Sangoro sonrió mientras buscaba su tabaco entre sus bolsillos y se dirigió al peliverde.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, cazador? ¿Es que te vas a quedar ahí plantado todo el día?

\- Esto no es un hostal. - Le respondió aún sin moverse.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- ¿Es tu casa?

La pregunta le desconcertaba. ¿Por qué le inquietaba eso?

\- Sí. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- ¿Me vas a meter en tu casa? ¿A un cazador?

El cocinero frunció el ceño. Notaba la mirada asustada de su mayordomo en él.

\- O entras ahora mismo o te meto de una patada.

Zoro dio un paso dubitativo al interior, como si temiera que la casa se fuera a derrumbar al notar a un intruso en ella. Su mayordomo se acercó a él, pero el peliverde tardó unos segundos en comprender que quería su abrigo y su sombrero. Sangoro no quiso hacer comentario, pues sospechaba que ya se sentía lo suficientemente ridículo como para que metiera el dedo en la herida.

Dejó que el mayordomo se ocupase del equipaje mientras guiaba a Zoro hasta su habitación. Era sencilla, solo tenía un armario de dos puertas, una cama doble, un escritorio y una butaca junto a la ventana. El peliverde entró con los brazos cruzados y un gesto confuso en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué la cama es tan grande?

De todas las preguntas que se imaginó que haría, esa no era una de ellas. Intercambió la mirada entre Zoro y la cama doble con sábanas blancas, sin saber bien qué contestar.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Que por qué la cama es tan grande. – La señaló, como si eso fuera a aclarar mejor su duda.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Nunca has visto una cama doble?

\- ¿Cama doble? – Alzó las cejas con sorpresa. - ¿Creías que no iba a caber en una cama normal?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ya sé que cabes, imbécil!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¡Pues…! – No sabía qué decir. Toda la situación era absurda. - ¡Es por si quieres dormir con alguien más, no lo sé!

\- ¿Con quién iba a querer dormir yo? – Hubo unos segundos en silencio, y se puso rojo de pronto. – Oh. – Ambos se quedaron callados. Sangoro no sabía a qué conclusión habría llegado ese cerebro de mono que tenía el cazador. - ¿Es que quieres dormir conmigo?

Desde que comenzó la conversación, sabía que no iba a ser agradable. De hecho, desde que se vieron por primera vez y Zoro le llamó gilipollas ya había aceptado que estaba tratando con un idiota. Pero, ¿esto? No se lo había podido imaginar.

¿Qué debía hacer? Podía decirle que sí, que de hecho llevaba días preguntándose si podría o no acabar follando con él. Que mejor si iban a su habitación, que el colchón le gusta más y tenían pestillo en la puerta. También podía ir a la opción segura y decir que preferiría dormir con un perro, que huelen mejor que él. Pero con eso, probablemente tiraba por la ventana todas las opciones a pillar cacho.

\- Señor. – Dijo de pronto una voz a su espalda. Ambos se giraron sorprendidos, no habiendo escuchado al mayordomo acercarse. Sangoro fingió una sonrisa para hacerle ver que le escuchaba. – Su padre está aquí.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

Sangoro pareció palidecer por un momento con esas palabras. Se suponía que estaban aquí para protegerle, ¿no? Sería más fácil si estaban con él.

\- Claro. – Dijo el cocinerucho, ya más tranquilo. – Dile que bajaré en seguida.

\- ¿Te creías que no te iba a ver pavoneándote por delante del restaurante, mierdecilla?

Se escuchó una voz desde fuera, acompañado del sonido de unos pasos. Sangoro emitió un chasquido con la lengua, enfadado, mientras se giraba hacia el origen de esa voz. Ante ellos apareció un hombre más alto que ambos, con un bigote rubio largo recogido en dos trenzas. Llevaba un uniforme de chef, y aprovechaba su altura para mirar desde arriba a Sangoro con el gesto enfadado.

\- Solo he pasado por delante, viejo. – Le contestó el cocinerucho cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – Movió su mirada de Sangoro al peliverde. - ¿Y este quién es?

Zoro se consideraba una persona que no se asustaba fácilmente. Se había enfrentado a demonios de todas las clases, a situaciones que harían a cualquier otra persona temblar de miedo. Y, sin embargo, en ese momento notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. No conocía de nada a ese hombre, y sabía que se dedicaba a cocinar. ¿Por qué irradiaba un aura tan agresiva? El mayordomo aprovechó el momento para retirarse y, francamente, Zoro habría hecho lo mismo si pudiera.

\- Un amigo. – Dijo su compañero mientras se encendía un cigarro.

El padre miró en silencio a Sangoro, después a Zoro y por último a la cama. Hubo unos segundos de silencio que a Zoro le parecieron horas, y después volvió a mirar a su hijo.

\- Un amigo. Vale. – Dijo en voz baja. Se dio la vuelta sin dejar que Sangoro, que parecía claramente nervioso con la respuesta, le contestara. – Más te vale venir esta noche al Baratie si no quieres que te lleve yo a rastras. Ah, y trae a tu… amigo.

\- ¿Qué cojones estás insinuando, viejales? – Exclamó Sangoro mientras salía detrás de él. Zoro se giró para volver a mirar la cama “doble” de su habitación. Llevaba más de cinco años en este país de locos y seguía sin entenderles.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

\- ¿Puedes volver a explicarme por qué tengo que ir al restaurante pijo de tu padre?

Sangoro suspiró tras él. A veces le daba la sensación de que todo lo que decía molestaba al cocinerucho.

\- En primer lugar, no es _pijo_. Llamas pijo a todo lo que no está pegajoso o lleno de manchas. En segundo, porque ha venido explícitamente a invitarnos.

\- Ah, ¿eso era una invitación? Sonaba a amenaza. – Arrugó la nariz frente al espejo intentando colocarse bien la estúpida ropa que le estaba obligando a ponerse. - ¿Cómo coño se pone el pañuelo este?

\- Se llama _cravat_. – Dijo con tono cansado mientras se acercaba a él. – Quita. – Le apartó las manos con el ceño fruncido y se lo colocó rápidamente. Zoro se puso nervioso al tenerle tan cerca, incluso aunque le llegase el humo del cigarro que tenía en la boca. – Listo. – Murmuró al terminar, alzando la mirada.

Cada vez que el cazador le miraba a los ojos, sentía que se ahogaba en ese azul. Era como un verse en un océano tempestuoso, luchando por coger aire. Moviendo las piernas rápidamente para mantenerte en la superficie.

\- Estás muy guapo. – Susurró de pronto Sangoro. Cuando creyó que podría salir de ese azul hipnotizante, pareció que le hundía más con sus palabras.

No le dio tiempo a contestar. El mayordomo les avisó de que debían salir ya, y Sangoro se fue antes de que pudiera murmurar una respuesta. Parecía que esta vez no moriría ahogado.

Pudo recuperarse mientras caminaban hasta el restaurante. Entendía que Sangoro no calificara como pijo el restaurante teniendo en cuenta que toda la puta ciudad era pija. Los escaparates, el aspecto de la gente, el suelo empedrado… daba igual a dónde mirases, aquí había pasta. Y sentía que todo el mundo le miraba, que todos sabían que ese no era su lugar. Se llevó la mano a las katanas instintivamente, como si esperara que les fueran a atacar.

La primera vez que había estado también se había sentido así. Sus ojos le seguían allá donde fueran, sentían lástima de él. El extranjero que no tiene dónde caer muerto, que va de bar en bar gastándose todo su dinero en alcohol. Recordaba cómo había entrado, pero no la salida. Se despertó fuera de las murallas, con su ropa manchada de vómito. No era un buen recuerdo, y en parte sentía que su situación desde entonces no había cambiado mucho.

\- Ya estamos. – Dijo el cejas rizadas, sacándole de sus recuerdos.

Frente a ellos se alzaba un restaurante de tres pisos con las paredes turquesa y una puerta doble de madera cerrada que les separaba del interior. El nombre del establecimiento, _Baratie_ , estaba en un cartel blanco con una figura de un pez enorme con la boca abierta. Había gente en el exterior, supuestamente esperando para entrar, y llevaban vestidos y trajes de gala. Le miraron de arriba abajo mientras pasaba delante de ellos y entraba sin hacer cola.

\- Que no es pijo, dice. Mis muertos. – Susurró mientras veía el interior. Mesas grandes con manteles blancos de tela, suelo brillante, decoraciones doradas en las paredes… si eso no era pijo entonces él era el rey de Drum.

\- Cállate. – Gruñó Sangoro. Fueron a una mesa con un cartel de _Reservado_ sin esperar a que nadie los guiara. – Hazme el favor y compórtate como si fueras una persona.

\- ¿Cómo si fuera un pijo? Voy a potar. El _cagar_ me está apretando.

\- Te he dicho veinte veces que es cravat. – Le dio un manotazo cuando vio que estaba intentando aflojárselo y le obligó a sentarse. – No hables, solo sonríe y asiente. No quiero que sepa por qué estamos aquí.

\- Si no lo sé ni yo. – Inclinó la silla hacia atrás, nervioso. – Quiero irme.

\- No seas crío. – Miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Si te dejo aquí solo cinco minutos puedo confiar en que no vas a romper nada?

\- No. Déjame irme.

\- Como vuelva y no estés aquí te rompo la cabeza a patadas. – Sangoro se alejó mientras Zoro suspiraba y dejaba el sombrero sobre la mesa. No sabía cómo entretenerse, por lo menos le podría haber dejado algo para beber.

Se puso a contar cuántas personas habían en el restaurante, y después intentó contar cuántos zapatos habrían en total pero se perdió con los números. Cuando iba por el tercer intento un camarero carraspeó a su lado.

\- Caballero, creo que se ha equivocado.

Zoro le miró con una ceja alzada. Aún estaba irritado por no saber cuántos zapatos había en total.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo con la nariz arrugada.

\- Que se ha equivocado. Esta mesa está reservada, como puede ver en el cartel.

\- Está reservada para mí.

\- Lo dudo mucho, caballero.

¿Qué estaba insinuando el pingüino este? Se planteó calzarle una hostia, pero supuso que eso le haría quedar peor. Solo le quedó mirarle muy mal y desear que intentase echarle de verdad para poder echarse unas risas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Dijo el chef de pronto mientras se acercaba a ellos acompañado de Sangoro. Ese hombre parecía tener el don de la oportunidad.

\- Le estaba pidiendo al caballero que se marche.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – Le preguntó el cejas rizadas.

\- ¡Solo estaba aquí sentado!

\- Algunos clientes se han molestado al ver aquí al caballero. – Al ver la mirada confusa de los tres, el camarero se decidió a continuar. – Señor, este caballero es el cazador de demonios Roronoa Zoro. Es bastante conocido.

Se destapó el pastel. Quizás, después de todo, podría irse pronto.

\- Pues ya le estás trayendo cerveza. – Exclamó el chef, y después se giró hacia el resto de comensales. - ¡Y si a alguien le molesta que cene aquí, que se largue! Los cazadores hacen el trabajo sucio para que el resto pueda vivir su vida sin problemas. Y tú, fideo. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que era él?

\- No pensaba que lo conocieras. – Se defendió Sangoro.

\- Todo el mundo sabe quién es. Sentaos, en seguida os servimos algo.

Su compañero se sentó frente a él emitiendo un suspiro. Se escuchaba un cuchicheo a su alrededor, pero al menos no le habían echado.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba. – Dijo Zoro cuando por fin le sirvieron su cerveza. ¡Sin aguar! – Ya me veía cenando en tu casa.

\- El viejo Zeff fue un cazador antes de todo esto. – Se encogió de hombros. – No supuse que estaría actualizado en los cazadores de ahora.

Se limpió la espuma de la cerveza con el dorso de la mano mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho. Tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta el aura que desprendía, pero le costaba pensar que alguien fuera capaz de dejar el trabajo y dedicarse a algo tan mundano como… la cocina. Aunque, mirando el sitio, no parecía que le hubiera ido mal. Estaban todas las mesas llenas y había gente esperando fuera. Y la cerveza no estaba mal.

\- Eh. – Llamó su atención el rubio. – Siento lo del camarero. Te prometo que la mayoría son gente decente.

\- No te disculpes. – Le respondió, haciendo que Sangoro alzara las cejas con sorpresa. – Lo normal es que me traten así, no lo de tu padre. Siempre que aparezco es porque hay problemas. Verme es como un recordatorio de lo podrido que está el mundo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos. Había algo extraño en ese azul de su mirada. No sabía si interpretar ira, confusión o… ¿tristeza? Dar pena era lo último que quería. Supuso que desde fuera podía dar lástima, pero él lo tenía muy aceptado. Era su estilo de vida.

\- Zoro, deberían de… - Un grito de dolor interrumpió a Sangoro. Era un grito grave, cansado, sorprendido. El grito había sido suyo. Notaba cómo le ardía la cicatriz, como un fuego que salía desde el pecho y le inundaba todo el cuerpo. En los últimos días, el dolor que emanaba de ella era constante, pero ahora era como si le estuvieran desgarrando. Se escuchó un grito asustado en el exterior, y se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

\- Demonios. – Dijo mientras se levantaba, y el rubio reaccionó inmediatamente. Ambos salieron corriendo, siguiendo los gritos de auxilio y los grandes golpes. El suelo retumbaba bajo sus pies: era algo grande.

Llegaron a una gran plaza circular con una fuente en el centro. Normalmente sería un punto de reunión, con niños y adultos paseando. Había espacio suficiente para jugar, y numerosas tiendas donde comprar el último grito en moda. Pero esa noche lo que había eran dos grandes demonios pidiendo sangre.

Eran del tamaño de Niji, o uno parecía incluso más grande. Eran rojo y verde, el segundo siendo mayor en tamaño. Parecían muy semejantes a Niji, aunque el rojo tenía tres cuernos en la parte derecha de la cabeza y el verde dos que salían desde la nuca. Ambos tenían un hocico como el de Niji, semejante a los jabalíes, y respiraban con fuerza. En cuanto aparecieron en la plaza, fijaron su atención en los dos hombres y parecieron sonreír.

\- Mira quién está aquí. – Dijo el rojo, con una voz grave que parecía venir del propio infierno.

\- Creíamos que íbamos a tener que llamar más vuestra atención. – Continuó el otro.

Sangoro pareció palidecer al verlos.

\- Ichiji y Yonji. – Susurró, más para sí mismo que para Zoro. – No pensé que vendrían juntos.

Los demonios parecieron reírse. El verde dio un par de golpes con sus enormes patas y levantó una enorme nube de polvo. Antes de que pudieran recuperarse del ataque de tos que les provocó, Zoro sintió una presencia acercarse rápidamente.

Desenfundó una de sus katanas justo a tiempo para parar dos grandes garras que se abalanzaban hacia él. El gran demonio verde parecía haberse transformado en una versión humanizada. Conservaba el hocico, las garras, los cuernos y el pelaje verde, pero ahora era un poco más alto que Zoro y tenía piernas. Sus ojos negros miraron con expresión divertida a Zoro, que apenas podía mantenerle alejado de él.

Le dio una patada y aprovechó que le había alejado para quitarse el abrigo y lanzarlo al suelo. Sangoro, a su lado, también parecía haberse conseguido librar del demonio rojo, que había adoptado una forma parecida al verde. Zoro se puso una katana entre los dientes y desenfundó las otras dos, preparado para enfrentarse a su rival.

\- Eres Roronoa Zoro, ¿verdad? – Exclamó divertido el demonio. – ¡Yo soy Yonji!

\- Me da igual.

Eso pareció no hacerle gracia. Volvió a lanzarse contra él, y Zoro lo repelió con un movimiento de la katana. Era muy fuerte y estaba haciendo sudar al cazador. No muy lejos, Sangoro e Ichiji se intercambiaban patadas en aparentemente igualdad de condiciones.

La distracción le pasó factura. Yonji le dio una patada en el estómago que le lanzó unos metros hacia atrás. Tosió tanto que por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar. Escuchaba la risa de Yonji por encima de su tos.

\- ¡Pero si apenas le he tocado! ¿Lo has visto, Ichiji?

\- Cállate y haz tu trabajo. – Contestó el otro demonio esquivando una patada de Sangoro.

Corrió hacia Sangoro y, aprovechando que aún luchaba con el demonio rojo, le atacó por la espalda. Zoro no pudo hacer más que mirar, intentando recuperarse del golpe. El cocinero emitió un gemido de dolor, interrumpido por otro golpe, esta vez de Ichiji.

Zoro se levantó aún con un dolor profundo en el estómago y se movió hacia ellos, haciendo un arco hacia delante con sus katanas para dañar a Yonji. Lo esquivó con facilidad y puso su garra izquierda detrás de la cabeza de Zoro para estamparle contra el suelo empedrado.

\- ¡Mira cómo te intenta proteger! – Exclamó aún con la garra cogiéndole la cabeza. – Recalco el _intenta_. ¡Mira para lo que sirve!

Le cogió del pelo obligándole a levantar la cabeza. Pudo ver a Ichiji abriendo sus fauces y dándole un mordisco en la pierna a Sangoro. Éste gritó de dolor, y pudo ver sangre emergiendo de la herida cuando el demonio se apartó de él.

Algo se encendió dentro de Zoro. Clavó su espada en el costado de Yonji, que estaba demasiado distraído riéndose como para comprobar si seguía teniendo las katanas a mano. Emitió un alarido de dolor y le soltó, lo que le permitió correr hasta Ichiji y hacerle un corte en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, evitando que volviese a morder al rubio.

Cogió a Sangoro como pudo para alejarle de los dos demonios. No sabía mucho de medicina, pero entendía que si salía sangre era malo. Se quitó el _cabra_ , o _cagar_ , o como se llamase el puto pañuelo, e intentó atarlo por encima de la herida para que no sangrara tanto. Había visto a Nami hacérselo alguna vez, solo deseaba que hiciese más bien que mal.

Sangoro le cogió del brazo. Le miró con una desesperación que no había visto desde aquella noche en la que le pidió ayuda.

\- Zoro, huye. – Dijo en voz baja, asustado. No le gustaba nada esa expresión en su rostro. No le sentaba bien.

\- No me has pagado para que huya.

\- No entiendes, ellos…

Sintió algo cogerle del cuello. Vio cómo se alejaba de Sangoro, que intentaba moverse hacia él sin éxito. Luchaba contra la garra que le había cogido sin poder respirar. Al final, le arrastraron hacia donde estaban los dos demonios, que le miraron con una sonrisa.

\- Niji nos habló de ti. – Exclamó el rojo. – Dijo que eras muy fuerte y que luchabais bien juntos. Deberíamos haber supuesto que le caes bien.

\- Nunca pensé que se juntaría con un cazador. – Continuó el verde, que era el que le había cogido. – Es irónico, ¿no?

\- Da igual lo que seas. Nos has atacado, y habrán consecuencias.

Le dio una patada en la nariz que le tiró hacia atrás. Cogió aire con la boca, y notó la sangre en sus labios. Mientras se acercaban para golpearle de nuevo, movió su katana en un arco hacia adelante. Yonji lo esquivó con facilidad y aprovechó para propiciarle un mordisco en el brazo.

Emitió un grito de dolor. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, le golpeó en el rostro con el mango de su katana para librarse de él. No pudo celebrar su victoria, pues antes de que pudiera alejarse del demonio verde, Movió los brazos en forma de cruz y sintió sus garras atravesarle el pecho. Soltó la katana y se llevó las manos a la herida, notando la sangre emanar de ella. Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Intentó recuperar su arma, pero antes de poder alcanzarla uno de los demonios le dio una patada en el rostro. 

No era capaz de defenderse. Le golpearon repetidas veces, pero llegó un momento en el que no distinguía lo que le estaban haciendo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Podía escuchar a lo lejos a Sangoro gritar y las risas de los demonios.

No supo cómo, pero acabó golpeando en la cara al demonio rojo. Sintió sus dedos crujir al hacerlo, y un inmenso dolor que le provocó lágrimas en los ojos. Ese hijo de puta era duro como la piedra. Ichiji le lanzó contra una pared y, de nuevo, se rieron.

Notaba la cabeza darle vueltas y el cuerpo parecía pesarle una tonelada. Escuchaba a Yonji acercándose y, aun así, era incapaz de moverse.

Yonji le dio la vuelta, haciendo que le mirara. Dijo algo que no pudo comprender. Alzó a _Shusui_ y le sonrió. Debía defenderse, atacar, correr… lo que fuera. Pero no podía. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose y acabó perdiendo la consciencia.

Solo esperaba que al menos Sangoro pudiera sobrevivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FIIN HEMOS LLEGADO A LO GORDO!! Espero que os haya gustado!! Feliz hewwoween grupo


	6. Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro quiere que el viento le lleve a casa

_━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━_

_Sabe que está dentro de mis sueños,_   
_mi pecado original_   
_que me condena y me salva_

_━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━_

Viento. Hacía mucho viento. Lo escuchaba chocar contra una ventana, intentando abrirla. Se resistía a duras penas.

Él era como la ventana. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero quería sobrevivir. Quería abrir los ojos, saber dónde estaba, planear su próximo movimiento.

Pero el viento era fuerte. Y su consciencia iba y venía. A veces sentía a alguien hablándole, pero no podía distinguir las palabras. Estaba demasiado cansado y era muy tentador dejarse llevar por el viento, elevarse con las hojas y ser libre. Andar siempre en dirección contrario al viento te hacía más fuerte, pero también era agotador. ¿Y si se dejaba llevar, solo por hoy?

Ojalá el viento me lleve a casa.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

La primera vez que Luffy le abrazó casi le dio un puñetazo. No tenía mala imagen de él, pero creyó que iba a cogerle o que le quería golpear.

Esquivó el puño con facilidad y le rodeó con los brazos como si nada hubiera pasado. Le recordó a cuando su maestro cogía a los gatos del pellejo hasta que se tranquilizaban y dejaban de intentar arañarle. ¿Era Zoro como un gato salvaje?

Nunca olvidaría ese abrazo. Luffy olía a sudor, pero también a tierra. Se pasaba tanto tiempo correteando por los bosques que había adquirido su olor. Le recordaba a la tranquilidad de su pueblo, a las plantas meciéndose con la brisa. Ese olor hizo que dejase de soplar el viento y que aterrizara en el suelo. No sabía si había llegado hasta Shimotsuki o hasta Luffy, pero en cualquier caso era su hogar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. El pelo negro le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Podía alcanzar a ver un techo de madera iluminado por una luz anaranjada, probablemente de una lámpara de aceite.

Movió sus brazos como pudo para rodear al chico con ellos. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo, pero merecía la pena. Le notó temblar bajo sus manos, su respiración entrecortada. Eso no sonaba como su amigo.

Se separó de él y al fin pudo verle la cara. Estaba llorando, pero pareció aliviado de verle. Dijo algo que no logró entender, no sabía si porque lloraba o era cosa suya. Le sonrió deseando que eso le relajara un poco.

\- ¡Zoro! – Exclamó alguien a su lado. Eso sí lo entendió. Apareció Ace en su campo de visión, con los ojos enrojecidos y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Mis abrazos son curativos! – Gritó Luffy mirándose las manos. – Tengo que usar bien este poder…

\- Creo que me sigue doliendo todo. – Dijo el cazador con una voz más ronca de la que recordaba tener.

\- Mmm… ¡te abrazaré más fuerte!

\- ¡No! – Gritó Ace, reteniéndole. – Tienes que dejarle descansar.

\- ¡Pero si lleva como un mes durmiendo!

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Zoro confuso.

\- No le hagas caso, han sido dos días.

\- ¿Dónde está Sangoro?

\- ¡Está fuera! ¿Quieres que le traiga? – Zoro asintió con la cabeza y Luffy salió corriendo. Ace le miró irse con los labios apretados. Parecía preocupado por algo. Volvió la vista de nuevo al cazador.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

\- Eso es lo que iba a preguntar yo.

\- Sangoro nos oculta algo, Zoro. – Alcanzó a decir justo antes de que se abriera de nuevo la puerta y el cocinero se acercara a él.

\- Zoro. ¿Cómo te encuentras? El médico está a punto de llegar.

\- ¿Cómo sobrevivimos?

\- Es… largo de contar. – Dijo alternando nervioso la mirada entre Ace y Zoro. – Hablaremos después. Ahora concéntrate en recuperarte.

Era más fácil de decir que de hacer. El médico era amigo de Luffy, por supuesto, como aparentemente la mitad del país. Le hizo muchas preguntas que no supo responder y llegó un punto en el que simplemente desconectó y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiese. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o por qué los dos hermanos no se separaban de él, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntar algo le decían que tenía que descansar. ¡Llevaba dos días descansando!

Los hermanos acabaron marchándose, al igual que el médico. Sangoro se quedó sentado en la butaca en silencio, mirando fijamente a la lámpara.

\- Es la que te dio tu amigo. Ace, ¿verdad? – Suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás. – Creo que no le caigo bien. Es normal, teniendo en cuenta cómo te encontró.

\- Cuéntame lo que pasó.

Sangoro se frotó la cara con las manos. No podía entender ese secretismo que parecían tener todos. Estaba claro que había pasado algo malo, y le cabreaba que se lo ocultaran como si no pudiera aceptar las malas noticias. Se miró a sí mismo, que parecía estar entero. ¡Estaba bien! Y Sangoro también. Cojeaba un poco, pero seguro que se recuperaría.

Estaba a punto de exigir una respuesta cuando vio los hombros del cocinero temblar. Un sollozo rompió el silencio que había reinado en la habitación, y el cazador se vio sin saber qué hacer.

Algo horrible había pasado en ese lapso de dos días que se había perdido. Quería atravesar la habitación y abrazarle con la fuerza con la que le había abrazado Luffy a él. Quería ser su olor a tierra, o especias, o lo que fuera que le recordase a su hogar. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberle preguntado dónde había nacido.

Quería saber más de él. Quería saber si tenía hermanos, si había nacido cerca del mar o cerca de la montaña. Quería saber si había tenido mascota, si tenía algún sueño por cumplir, si se había enamorado alguna vez. ¿Habías tenido una familia normal, Sangoro? ¿Tuviste unos padres que te enseñaron a cocinar? ¿Te abrazaban cuando llorabas como lloras ahora? ¿Tenías amigos?

Apartó las sábanas y se cogió al cabezal de la cama para intentar levantarse. Quería superar la distancia que había entre ambos. Quería estrecharle entre sus brazos y no dejarle ir. Quizá Sangoro también olía a tierra, como Luffy, como su pueblo. Puso los pies en el suelo y sus piernas temblaron cuando intentó ponerse en pie. Emitió un gemido de dolor que alertó al cocinero, que rápidamente fue en su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No puedes levantarte aún! – Exclamó intentando sujetarle. Le sentó en la cama de nuevo y Zoro se inclinó hacia él para rodearle con los brazos. Sangoro se detuvo y el cazador se preguntó si había hecho bien. Él quería saberlo todo del cocinero. ¿Y Sangoro? ¿Quería que lo supiera todo de él?

El rubio se sentó junto a Zoro en la cama sin separarse de él. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lloró, humedeciéndole la fina tela que le cubría. Zoro pudo oler el tabaco, pero también le llegó un olor que le recordó a las fiestas en el dojo, los días especiales. Los días en que comían pescado todos juntos en vez del arroz de siempre. Sangoro era como los días en los que se tumbaba en el césped a dormir con Kuina después de haberse llenado de comida. Era un día en el que se permitía ser un niño y no pensar en ser el mejor del mundo.

Cuando pensaba en su infancia, nunca se acordaba de esos días. Era un recuerdo que tenía enterado bajo la responsabilidad, las decepciones y las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Sangoro le había rescatado ese recuerdo con solo abrazarle.

\- Pensé que ibas a morir. – Murmuró Sangoro contra su hombro. – Yonji tenía tu katana y te la iba a clavar y yo no podía hacer nada. Estaba seguro de que no iba a volver a verte.

Se acordaba de eso. El demonio verde había cogido a _Shusui_ ni más ni menos. ¿Cómo se había librado?

\- Pero estoy vivo. – Le contestó también en voz baja, como si estuviesen compartiendo un secreto. - ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Se separó de él y perdió el olor a día especial de su infancia. Se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas. Zoro reparó en que no llevaba los trajes elegantes de siempre e iba bastante simpe. ¿Era por su culpa? ¿Su debilidad había provocado esta tristeza en el cocinero?

\- Primero acuéstate. Si Chopper ve que te he dejado incorporarte me matará. – Sí, lo cierto era que ese médico tan joven daba auténtico miedo. Sangoro siguió hablando mientras le tapa con la manta. – No sé cómo pasó exactamente, Zoro. Estaba bastante lejos, ¿te acuerdas?

Asintió con la cabeza. Tenía la pierna herida y no podía moverse. Se preguntó si había ayudado al ponerle el croar.

\- Yonji levantó la katana y no te movías. Creo que tenías los ojos cerrados. Y… fue a clavártela. Pero en el último momento… te moviste. La cogiste con tus manos, Zoro. Agarraste el filo y la paraste.

¿Con sus manos? Zoro se las miró, las tenía llena de vendas. Además, tenía los dedos de la derecha destrozados, lo recordaba. ¿Cómo había podido pararla?

\- Yonji se asustó, claro. Es muy fuerte y cualquiera no para sus golpes. Soltó la katana y caminó hacia atrás y ahí fue cuando te levantaste. Estabas… no sé cómo decirlo.

El cocinero parecía agitado solo con recordarlo. No le sonaba nada de eso y, pensando en lo que le había dolido el cuerpo, veía imposible que pudiera haber pasado.

\- Te empezaste a… transformar. Te salieron cuernos, garras… Parecías un…

\- Un demonio. – Finalizó el cazador, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Creo que fue Mihawk, Zoro. Tenía los ojos amarillos y sacó una espada ancha con forma de cruz. Le cortó la cabeza a Yonji.

A Zoro le parecía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Era como si todo esto le estuviera sucediendo a otra persona. Él seguía en el pueblo, comiendo pescado y arroz. Escapándose para ir a ver el mar. Haciendo promesas bajo la luz de la luna. No existía Mihawk, ni la vela que se consumía. No existía el barco que llegaba vacío a puerto, los demonios que se adueñaban de ciudades, dos grandes demonios que amenazaban con comerse a su amigo. Solo estaba él, el tacto de la hierba bajo sus pies y el horizonte.

\- ¿Zoro?

Tenía que volver. Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad, al demonio que le partió en dos y a la vela que se consumía lentamente. Ese pasado idílico que se había creado al abrazar a Sangoro no era real. Zoro nunca había sido un niño feliz ni sería un adulto feliz. Pidió un espejo con una voz que no sabía de dónde salía. Sangoro desapareció unos segundos para cruzar de nuevo la puerta con un espejo que había descolgado de alguna pared. Lo puso frente al cazador, que luchaba con mantenerse cuerdo y consciente ante todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ahí estaba. Un hombrecillo pálido le devolvía la mirada. Si solo se fijaba en sus ojos, su boca, su nariz, podía fingir que era una persona más que habitaba en el mundo. Pero tenía el pelo verde, despeinado, como si tuviera vida propia. Y, en su frente, unas vendas. Se las comenzó a quitar, a pesar de las protestas del cocinero. Al final le acabó dejando unas tijeras para que se las quitase mejor. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y ahí estaban. Dos grandes heridas donde habían salido unos cuernos. Estaba casi curado, lo que sorprendió a Sangoro. Se curaba muy rápido. Inhumanamente rápido, diría.

Los demonios también se curaban rápido.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

Zoro no reaccionaba.

Físicamente estaba bien, sus heridas se iban curando y el doctor aseguraba que pronto podría volver a andar. Sin embargo, seguía tan pálido como la noche en la que le tuvo que sacar de la plaza a rastras.

Probó a dejarle su espacio, a dejar que los hermanos hablasen con él. Luffy salió enfadado uno de los días exigiendo una explicación de por qué su amigo estaba así, pero no sabía la respuesta. Simplemente se había apagado, como si hubiera perdido toda razón para vivir. ¿Era porque Mihawk le había poseído?

Supuso que le faltaba algo de información. Muchos humanos eran poseídos por demonios y no significaba nada. No es porque tuviera mayor afinidad con la criatura, simplemente le había tocado. ¿Por qué reaccionaría así?

Se cansó de esperar. En cuanto Ace y Luffy se despidieron, decidió entrar en la habitación. Zoro miraba fijamente la lámpara que el mayor de los hermanos le había regalado hacía ya lo que parecía una eternidad. Acercó la butaca a la cama y se sentó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ya me estás contando lo que te pasa.

El cazador giró la cabeza hacia él. Tenía una expresión en el rostro que no sabía leer. Nunca le había visto así, tan impasible. No pensó que echaría alguna vez de menos esa cara de oler mierda que solía tener constantemente.

\- ¡Estamos vivos! ¿Qué hay más importante que eso? – Exclamó, buscando cualquier tipo de reacción en su rostro, aunque fuera enfado. – Siento decirlo, pero… ¡me alegra que te poseyera ese demonio, a pesar de todo! Si no hubiera sido por él habrías muerto, ¿es que no te das cuenta? – Le cogió de la mano, notando un nudo en la garganta. Necesitaba que volviera el Zoro que conocía, el que le discutía todo. Necesitaba volver a tener a ese apoyo a su lado. – Si hubieras muerto, yo no… No sé qué habría hecho. Vivir sabiendo que habías muerto por mi culpa…

Zoro frunció el ceño levemente y desvió la mirada por un momento. Apartó suavemente la mano de la de Sangoro sin mediar palabra. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio en los que el cocinero había abandonado la esperanza de conseguir una reacción esa noche.

\- No deberías haberme dejado entrar en tu casa. – Dijo Zoro de pronto, sorprendiéndole. – Deberías echarme. Deberías de romper toda relación conmigo después de terminar este trabajo.

\- Ya hablamos de esto. – Murmuró, no sabiendo qué esperarse de lo que le estaba diciendo. - Dijiste que querías seguir viéndome.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? – Exclamó, mirándole enfadado. - ¿No ves que no soy un humano normal? ¿No ves que sobrevivo a cosas a las que no debería sobrevivir?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Qué quiero decir? ¡Mírame! ¡No debería estar vivo! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Soy un demonio!

Ahora fue el turno de Sangoro para fruncir el ceño. El cazador respiraba con fuerza, estaba claramente agitado. Creía de verdad que era un demonio.

\- Zoro, eres un hum…

\- ¿Por qué no me crees? – Le cogió de la manga y lo acercó hacia sí, quedando solo a unos centímetros uno del otro. - ¡Mírame! ¿Qué ves?

Sangoro se tomó unos segundos para hacerlo. Tenía ojeras, la frente brillante por el sudor y barba de varios días. Pero seguía siendo Zoro. Debajo de esa tristeza, ese dolor y el miedo, seguía el cazador que conocía.

\- Te veo a ti, Zoro. Un hombre que dedica su vida a los demás y que ha vivido situaciones muy malas. Pero sigues siendo un humano.

La mirada del peliverde se suavizó. Le soltó y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, quedando tumbado.

\- Tengo miedo de dormir. – Dijo en voz baja. – Tengo miedo de despertar y no ser yo.

\- Yo te vigilaré. – Le respondió mientras se levantaba a apagar la luz. La luz blanquecina de la calle se colaba entre las cortinas de su ventana y apenas podía distinguir las formas. – No voy a dejar que se lleven a mi cabeza de alga.

\- ¿Vas a dormir aquí?

Eso le sorprendió. Pensaba irse a su habitación y dejarle dormir, pero ahora se sentía culpable solo por pensarlo. ¿Cómo iba a dejarle aquí solo?

\- ¿Quieres que me quede?

Zoro no contestó, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era un sí. Era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle a otro hombre de forma directa que no quería dormir solo. Se sentó sobre la cama preguntándose si había leído bien al cazador o veía lo que quería ver. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama, pensando que si no le quisiera allí le diría algo.

Pero no dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el techo. ¿En qué estaría pensando Zoro? ¿Seguiría dándole vueltas al demonio que le poseyó? ¿Estaría preocupado por dormir con él? Giró la cabeza para mirarle, y al mismo tiempo Zoro hizo lo mismo. No era capaz de ver su expresión con la poca luz que había, pero se puso de lado para mirarle bien. ¿En qué piensas, cazador?

Suspiró a su lado. Le estaba ocultando algo, pero no podía quejarse. Él también lo hacía. Había un muro entre ellos construido por medias verdades y secretos. Era un muro altísimo que a veces le apetecía escalar o directamente destruir. Quería alcanzar a Zoro, tocarle, decirle toda la verdad. Pero si quitaba el muro, no tendría ninguna defensa. Y si no le gustaba la verdad que debía decirle, él…

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo Reiju? – Susurró el cazador, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Reiju?

\- Sí, el primer demonio con el que nos encontramos. – Sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba. Simplemente le había sorprendido. – Dijo que Mihawk… que después de aquello, no soy completamente humano.

\- No tienes que hacerle caso.

\- Pero tiene razón. – Movió su brazo bajo las sábanas hasta llevarse una mano al pecho. - ¿Sabes? Siempre me lo dijeron en el pueblo. Me dijeron que tenía una maldición.

_» En un lugar en el que todo el mundo tiene el pelo negro, un niño con el pelo verde es mal augurio. Los otros niños me tenían miedo porque decían que era el demonio. Me parecía una gilipollez y acababa peleándome con ellos. Acabé desafiando a todos los dojos de la zona hasta que hubo uno al que no pude ganar. Mi maestro básicamente me adoptó, y mis padres no vinieron a buscarme cuando no volví a casa. Creo que se quedaron más tranquilos._

\- El pelo no significa nada. Naciste humano, Zoro. Eres un humano de pelo raro.

Zoro cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño. Sangoro le puso una mano en la mejilla tratando de darle apoyo. Le rompía verle así.

\- Creéis que me enfrenté a Mihawk porque quería proteger a la gente o porque soy muy valiente. Nada más lejos de la realidad. – Negó levemente con la cabeza. – En esa época yo estaba perdido. Me enfrentaba a todo el mundo no por salvar a la gente o hacerme más fuerte. Quería morir.

Sangoro no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo esto. Se dio cuenta de que realmente había mucho que no conocía del cazador. No se imaginaba la tormenta emocional que tenía por dentro.

Desde antes de conocerle, le había parecido una figura enorme que proyectaba una gran sombra. Cuando preguntaba por cazadores, era alguien a quien siempre nombraban. Le llamaban “el demonio” porque decían que su manera de luchar no parecía de este mundo. Podía notar el miedo en sus palabras, y al conocerle entendió por qué. Tenía un aura que le recordaba a la de las estatuas de los grandes guerreros. Inamovible, con ojos fríos y duros. Alguien a quien nadie podía hacer flaquear.

Pero, al final, era solo una persona. Alguien a quien habían herido desde que era pequeño, que luchaba porque era lo único que sabía hacer. Que basaba su forma de vida en torno a la violencia, pero no por elección.

\- Estaba borracho. Sabía que iba a perder, y en el fondo era lo que quería. Pero, cuando miré de verdad a la muerte a los ojos, cuando caí al suelo con el pecho ensangrentado… Tuve miedo. Me cagué. – Le notó temblar bajo su mano, un suave sollozo escapándose de entre sus labios. – Él lo vio y… me preguntó si quería vivir. Me ofreció una prórroga, diez años para hacerme más fuerte y enfrentarme a él. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando dijiste que no habías hecho un trato con Judge, que no eras tonto? Bueno, ya ves que el tonto soy yo.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, ahora claramente llorando. No podía creerse lo que había contado.

\- Le vendiste tu alma. – Murmuró, comprendiendo ahora la situación.

\- Por eso no morí. Aún no es mi momento. – Alcanzó a oír entre su llanto. – Por eso me curo tan rápido. Por eso aguanto tanto. No soy un humano completo.

Sangoro le atrajo hacia sí, rodeándole con los brazos. Quería protegerle del mundo fuera de esa cama. Quería protegerle de los ignorantes de su pueblo, de los que hablaban de él con miedo, de los demonios que querían conseguir el logro de matarle. Quería volver a girar su reloj de arena y darle 50, 100, 200 años más. Quería darle el tiempo que necesitara para que llevara una vida feliz.

No era justo. Era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, en que no era justo. ¿Por qué una persona tan brillante debía tener una vida como esa? ¿Por qué no nació con unos padres cariñosos? ¿Por qué no podía ser panadero, o herrero, y encontrar pareja y vivir sus últimos años en una casa frente al mar? ¿Por qué no podía vivir con Sangoro y tener una vida aburrida?

Sangoro se dio cuenta de que no tenía todo el tiempo que inicialmente había calculado. Debía darse prisa. Debía derrumbar el muro invisible que aún los separaba. Era su turno. Zoro ya había quitado su parte, le había confesado su mayor temor. Y Sangoro no pensaba dejar que el miedo le robara la oportunidad de tener a su lado a una persona tan especial como lo era el peliverde que tenía entre sus brazos.

\- No te tienes que avergonzar de nada. Eres tan humano como cualquier otro. Joder, creo que eres más humano que muchos de los clientes que he tenido en mi restaurante. – Zoro negó con la cabeza levemente y se separó para mirarle. – Y yo tengo también un secreto que… tengo miedo de decir. Tengo miedo de que no quieras verme más si lo digo.

\- Creo que ya es tarde para perderte de vista, cocinerucho.

Se rio. Al menos parecía perceptivo.

\- Yo tampoco soy humano, Zoro. – El cazador le miró con confusión. Y no… no me llamo Sangoro. Me llamo Sanji.

El peliverde se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos, aceptando la información. Apartó la mirada, avergonzado. No se atrevía a enfrentarse a los ojos del cazador, al dolor que sin duda le habría provocado con ese secreto. El silencio reinó entre ellos durante un largo tiempo, o al menos eso le pareció al cocinero.

\- Eres el tercer hijo de Judge. – Susurró en voz baja.

\- Sí. – Afirmó, en el mismo tono de voz. – Soy un demonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SE PODÍA SABER


	7. Demonios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro tiene sentimientos. Esto es algo nuevo para él.

━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━

_Dime dónde vas, pobre diablo_ _  
Dime si es que te han desheredado  
Pues sí, menudos cabrones  
Soy caballo sin establo_

━━━━━━━━※━━━━━━━━

\- ¡Mira! ¡Es un barco!

\- ¿Dónde?

Zoro recorrió toda la línea del horizonte con la mirada. Le habían descrito cómo eran los grandes galeones, pero nunca había visto uno. Eran más grandes que el dojo, con sábanas gigantes. Se servían del viento para moverse por encima de las olas. Sonaba impresionante.

\- ¡Allí, mira! – Se acercó a él y señaló con el dedo una zona. Sí, lo veía. Estaba muy lejos, pero podía distinguir su silueta sobre el mar.

\- ¿Crees que parará aquí? – Dijo sin poder apartar la mirada del navío.

\- Qué va. Aquí no vienen barcos tan grandes.

Se quedaron en silencio viéndolo moverse. Un día él estaría en un barco así y atravesaría la línea del horizonte. Descubriría qué hay al otro lado y volvería para contarlo.

\- ¿Vas a volver alguna vez? – Preguntó abrazando sus rodillas.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló entre ellos. Dentro de poco llegaría el otoño y no podrían volver a subir la montaña. En las estaciones frías era demasiado peligroso, ya fuera por la lluvia o la nieve.

\- Solo volveré cuando sea la mejor del mundo y les pueda cerrar la boca.

Zoro sonrió. Ella era la única que entendía la ira constante que sentía. La necesidad de demostrarle algo a ese pueblo.

\- Yo igual. Si no soy el mejor del mundo, no me merece la pena volver.

Hablaron de cómo pensaban que serían sus caras cuando los vieran. La mujer y el demonio resulta que son mejores que todos ellos juntos. Todo el mundo conocería Shimotsuki como el lugar de nacimiento de Kuina y Zoro. Llegarían en un barco enorme de velas blancas. Nadie se atrevería a volver a mirarlos mal.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

Mucha gente decía que no tenía sentimientos. Decían que Zoro se dedicaba a cazar demonios porque no sentía nada al verlos poseer a otras personas o dejar cadáveres irreconocibles después de torturarles. Solo gente con mucho estómago podía aguantar eso, y habían asumido que no le afectaba en absoluto.

Casi era gracioso. ¿No sentía nada? Ahora mismo tenía una mezcla de tantos sentimientos que no sabía si llorar, dar un puñetazo a la pared o echarse a reír.

Se sentó de espaldas a Sangoro… no, Sanji. Su nombre real era Sanji. La persona con la que llevaba compartiendo camino, batallas y hasta cama era un demonio. Le había mentido desde el primer segundo y se lo había tragado todo. Era un cazador patético.

\- ¿Lo hiciste para reírte de mí? – Preguntó, casi por decir algo. No sabía qué respuestas buscaba ni cómo conseguirlas. Sentía tanta confusión que no encontraba una manera de empezar a deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

\- No. En eso no te mentí, quiero matar a Judge.

\- Pero es tu padre.

\- No. – El cocinero se movió para sentarse a su lado, aunque a una distancia prudencial. No sabía si para respetar su espacio o para protegerse a sí mismo. – Biológicamente sí, compartimos la misma sangre. Pero el que me ha criado y me ha hecho quien soy es Zeff.

\- Voy a necesitar que me expliques eso.

Sanji suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Toda la situación era absurda. Debería haberse ido, haberle gritado que le odiaba y echarle de su vida. Pero era incapaz.

Ese imbécil se había ganado un hueco en su vida en apenas unos días. Quería odiarle, su cerebro le decía que eso era lo correcto, pero se veía incapaz. Algo en su interior deseaba darle todas las oportunidades del mundo para ganarse su perdón. No era capaz de volver a vivir una vida en la que Sanji no estaba presente. Era demasiado duro.

\- Judge tiene un reino en el infierno, pero quería hacerse más poderoso. Quiso crear una nueva raza, una mezcla entre humano y demonio. Engañó a una humana para conseguirlo, mi madre. Reiju fue la primera, pero tenía demasiado de demonio y no le sirvió. Después nos tuvo a mí y a mis hermanos… ellos son perfectos, pero yo tengo menos de demonio. Aun así, técnicamente lo soy. – Se llevó una mano a donde solía llevar el tabaco por instinto, pero en esa ropa no tenía bolsillos. – Es… no voy a darte detalles, quédate con que me abandonó. Zeff me encontró por ahí y me llevó con él.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- Claro. Es consciente de toda mi historia. Nunca ha sido importante hasta ahora, que se ve que vuelvo a serle útil. Me negué a ir con él, así que ahora amenaza al viejales. Por eso quiero matarle.

Zoro cerró las manos en puños. El cocinero solo quería tener una vida normal. Le había engañado, sí, pero era comprensible que lo hiciera. Si le hubiera dicho que era un demonio desde el principio, habría intentado matarle.

\- Yo no puedo matarle. Normas del infierno. – Se encogió de hombros. – Por eso te necesito a ti. Por eso empezó todo este lío.

Si fuera un hombre normal, abandonaría el trabajo y volvería a casa. Dormiría en su viejo colchón, ahogaría sus penas en cerveza aguada e intercambios de insultos entre él y Nami. Aceptaría la oferta de Luffy de ir de viaje con él. Podría disfrutar los últimos años que le quedaban antes de que Mihawk le arrastrase al infierno.

\- ¿Por qué me lo has contado? – La pregunta pareció coger desprevenido a Sanji. Zoro giró la cabeza para mirarle y estudiar su reacción. – Podría dejarte tirado por esto. No tiene sentido que me lo hayas dicho antes de enfrentarnos a Judge.

\- No quiero ocultarte nada.

Y era así de fácil. Y todos los sentimientos que se mezclaban parecieron encontrar su lugar dentro de él. Había sentido decepción porque, incluso sin haberlo planeado, se creó expectativas. Creó un futuro que deseaba alcanzar, un futuro en el que Sanji era una pieza fundamental. Tenía expectativas porque había algo de Sanji que quería. Y toda esa ira, esa tristeza, esa rabia y esa alegría cobraron un sentido.

Era aquello de lo que hablaban en su pueblo cuando le veían escaparse con Kuina. Los cuchicheos a sus espaldas sobre cuándo avanzarían, ¿serían capaces de ver más allá del filo de sus katanas?

No lo había entendido nunca. Era su amiga. Su relación no iba a evolucionar más de lo que ya había evolucionado, era la persona con la que había compartido sudor, lágrimas y un sueño. No deseaba nada de ella más allá de su profunda amistad.

Pero ahora lo veía. Lo que quería con Sanji no era lo mismo que con Kuina. No era mejor ni peor, era un plano totalmente diferente. Eran nervios, roces, náuseas, pudor. Era estar esperando algo en cada interacción, en cada mirada. Algo que no había sabido definir hasta ahora.

\- No sé qué es lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza ahora mismo. – Dijo de pronto Sanj. – No sé si quieres que me vaya o pegarme un puñetazo.

\- Dijiste que ibas a vigilarme.

El cocinero sonrió y Zoro se decidió a dar el primer paso. Se metió en la cama, esperando que el otro le siguiera. Así fue. Se tumbaron uno frente al otro, casi tocándose. Se quedaron quietos, en silencio. Solo escuchaban el sonido de su respiración al unísono.

Haber podido identificar sus propios sentimientos le daba una sensación de par que, a la vez, se mezclaba con los nervios y el miedo al rechazo. ¿Sentía acaso el cocinero lo mismo por él? ¿Tenía las mismas metas en cuanto a su relación? Zoro era una persona que se enfrentaba a los problemas de cara, y ahora que por fin veía hacia dónde llevaba el camino, no quería esperar más para dar el primer paso.

Alargó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Tenía una barba incipiente que le hacía cosquillas. Se preguntó si su piel sería suave o si su tacto se asemejaba más al propio. Sanji le miraba sin moverse, pero no alcanzaba a ver la expresión en su rostro.

\- Yo tampoco quiero ocultarte nada. - Le dijo en voz baja. Se acercó a él lentamente hasta que sus narices se rozaban. Estaba tan nervioso que no se atrevía a acercarse más, como si Sanji fuera a convertirse en polvo al declarar sus sentimientos.

Pero Sanji no sentía ese miedo. Sanji había visto a Zoro dar el primer paso. Un paso tímido, precavido, pero un paso, al fin y al cabo. Cogió aire, sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza en su pecho, y rompió la distancia que había entre ellos.

Sus labios se rozaron con suavidad. El cazador sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rubio que se aproximaba a él. Cuando por fin sus labios se tocaron, fue un beso casto y corto. Era como el que mete un pie en el agua para comprobar su temperatura. Ambos parecieron coincidir en que sí, era lo que querían. Así que se lanzaron de cabeza al agua.

Era el primer beso que daba Zoro. No sabía qué debía hacer, así que se dejó llevar. Empezaron con besos cortos, labios cerrados, pequeñas sonrisas. Y poco a poco se acercaron más, hasta que Sanji le rodeo con los brazos y le atrajo hacia sí pasando sus dedos por el pelo verde del cazador.

Parecía irreal. Estaba besándole, y aún así no se lo creía. Sentía un fuego en su interior mientras movía sus labios contra los del cocinero. Estaban tan desesperados por sentir más del otro que sus dientes se chocaron varias veces. Era como estar en una burbuja donde el resto del mundo no existía. Como si hubiera vuelto a la montaña en la que soplaba el frío viento de otoño. Pero ahora no buscaba subirse un barco y escapar. Ahora miraría el pueblo desde arriba y se agarraría con uñas y dientes a la cima.

Se besaron, no supieron ni cuánto tiempo, se besaron y se acariciaron y rieron. Rieron porque les había costado una experiencia cercana a la muerte el llegar hasta donde estaban. Rieron porque se tenían el uno al otro. Rieron porque estaban felices.

Y esa noche, los demonios no atacaron a Zoro. Durmió toda la noche y se despertó cuando los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Sanji seguía ahí.

Y volvió a reír.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

Luffy se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa antes de darle otro bocado a la pata de pollo que aún le quedaba en el plato. Ace tenía dos sin tocar en el suyo, pero no se atrevía a meter la mano. Ni aunque estuviera durmiendo.

Chuperreteó el hueso concienzudamente antes de dejarlo de nuevo. Se pensó un momento si pasaría algo por comérselo también. Lo cogió y lo miró de arriba abajo. Tampoco es que fuera tan grande, ¿no?

\- Ni se te ocurra comerte eso. – Dijo una voz femenina.

Lo soltó asustado, mirando a los lados con miedo.

\- ¡No me lo he comido! ¿Cómo has podido hablarme desde el pueblo?

\- ¡Estoy detrás de ti, imbécil! – Le dio un capón como demostración, y luego le pegó otro a Ace de regalo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No me he comido ningún hueso!

\- ¡Pero estabas dormido encima de la comida! Un día te vas a ahogar y no me sorprenderá lo más mínimo.

\- Yo controlo. – Se despegó un trozo de carne de la cara y se lo metió en la boca. – Ah, hostia. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a por Zoro. ¿Le habéis visto?

Ace no contestó al momento, lo que no era buena señal. Menos mal que Luffy no tenía ninguna clase de filtro.

\- ¡Sí! Casi la espicha, está en la casa de Sangoro recuperándose. ¿Me compras comida?

\- ¿Que Zoro qué? – El hermano mayor se llevó una mano a la frente con cansancio. - ¿Está encamado Y NO LO HABÉIS LLEVADO A CASA?

\- ¡El médico nos dijo que no lo moviéramos!

\- Escuchad. – La tabernera sacó un libro de una bolsa cruzada de tela marrón y lo puso sobre la mesa. – He descubierto cosas de Judge y necesito contárselo ahora mismo. Y después nos lo llevamos.

\- Insiste en que aún no ha terminado el trabajo. – Le respondió Ace encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No lo entendéis. – Ambos hermanos la miraron con confusión. – Esto es importante de verdad.

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

Sanji se movía por la cocina con más soltura aún que en el campo de batalla. Explicaba todo lo que estaba haciendo en voz alta, como si el cazador fuese a enterarse de algo. Le sacabas de cortar pescado y hervir arroz y le parecía alta cocina. Pero era agradable escuchar su voz, su pequeña danza por la cocina, su clara felicidad al trabajar en lo que le gustaba.

Zoro no hablaba, pero le escuchaba atentamente mientras se quitaba las vendas de las manos. De los cortes en las palmas ya solo quedaba una fina línea roja. No sabía qué le había hecho Mihawk, pero desde que hicieron el trato se recuperaba muy rápido de las heridas. Solo le hacía falta dormir un poco y se despertaba como nuevo.

Un dolor que no se iba era el de la cicatriz. Ahora entendía por qué, claro. Al estar siempre cerca del cocinero, reaccionaba a él. El dolor era más débil que cuando estaba con un demonio, supuso que porque tenía más de humano, pero aun así estaba ahí.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? – Dijo de pronto, mirándole por encima del hombro. Zoro desvió la mirada de sus manos, sorprendido por la pregunta. – Increíble.

\- Estabas hablando de las propiedades de la sopa.

Sanji le sonrió. Ambos parecían mucho más relajados desde que habían confesado sus sentimientos, como si se hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Zoro había descansado por primera vez en años, y para colmo al despertarse había visto al cocinero durmiendo a su lado. Se había quedado prendado mirándole, su pelo rubio brillando al sol como si fuera oro.

Habían desayunado juntos en la cama, y después Sanji se bañó y afeitó. Ahora estaba como siempre le había visto, con sus trajes pijos y su perilla bien cuidada. Zoro podría haberse arreglado también, pero le daba pereza. Seguía con el mismo pijama y su barba descuidada de varios días.

\- ¿Te duele? – Dijo acercándose a él y cogiéndole la mano. - ¡Oh! Si ya se te ha curado.

Zoro vio desde abajo cómo el cocinero le miraba la mano, repasando la marca con su dedo. No entendía cómo alguien así podía tener interés en él. Lo que fuera que tuvieran ahora mismo no podría ir a ningún lado, el tiempo pasaba y su vela iba consumiéndose. Zoro lo sabía, pero no sería el que acabara con esa felicidad que sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Escuchó unas voces en el pasillo y poco después se abrió la puerta de la cocina de un golpe. Sanji le soltó la mano rápidamente y, al girarse, pudo ver a un grupo de tres personas que entraban sin anunciarse. Su primer pensamiento fue tirar la mesa y tomar refugio tras ella, pero al fijarse en sus caras todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrir la boca con sorpresa.

\- ¿Nami? – Alcanzó a decir. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡He venido a por ti! ¡Ya estás moviendo tu culo!

\- ¿Puedo saber qué está pasando? – Preguntó Sanji, confuso.

\- ¡Tú quieto parao! – Nami sacó una pistola y apuntó al cocinero con ella. Zoro se levantó alarmado alzando las manos.

\- ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, bruja?

\- ¡Te ha estado engañando!

\- ¿Pero qué dices?

\- Oye, huele bien, ¿no? – Luffy pasó por delante de la pistola como si nada para acercarse a la olla.

\- ¡Luffy, vuelve aquí! – Gritó Ace.

\- Baja esa pistola ahora mismo, joder. No te montes cuentos.

\- ¡Zoro, escúchame! – Nami parecía nerviosa, algo que no pasaba nunca. Miró al cazador con el ceño fruncido. – He estado investigando a Judge.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¡Tiene cinco hijos! – Señaló al cocinero con un dedo acusatorio. - ¡Y él es uno de ellos!

El cazador miró a Sanji, preguntándose qué respuesta debía dar. ¿Fingía que no lo sabía? ¿Interpretaban una escenita para que sus amigos se quedasen tranquilos?

\- Vámonos. – Habló Luffy de pronto. Todo el grupo se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo? – Su hermano intercambió mirada entre Zoro y Luffy. Siempre se había quejado de que parecían comunicarse telepáticamente, y ahora les miraba con confusión intentando descifrar el mensaje que se habían mandado sin hablar.

\- Ya lo sabe. Nuestro trabajo ya está hecho. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡No lo sabe! ¡Si lo supiera no estaría…! – Nami se interrumpió a sí misma y bajó el arma. – Joder. Lo sabe.

\- ¿Qué hay para comer? – Intervino Luffy, demasiado centrado en el buen olor que desprendía la olla.

\- Estoy haciendo un caldo de pescado. – Le respondió el cocinero, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡Qué rico! ¿Podemos quedarnos? – Se giró hacia Nami. - ¿Porfa?

\- ¡Zoro lleva días viajando con un demonio! ¡Zoro! – Exclamó la pelirroja, enfadada. – Y además… ¡miradle! Está hecho mierda. Da pena.

\- Estoy delante.

\- ¿Es que no vamos a hacer nada? ¿Vamos a dejar que se quede aquí y a fingir que no vemos lo que está pasando?

\- No sé. Si Zoro se fía, yo me fío.

\- Luffy es imbécil, pero confío en su criterio. – Ace se quitó el sombrero y se sentó en una de las sillas. – Y si cocina bien no debe ser mala persona. ¡Ponme un plato a mí también!

\- Escuchad. – Zoro se sentó de nuevo, el ceño fruncido. – El trabajo sigue en pie. Hay que matar a Judge.

\- Tu preciosa amiga tiene razón, estás para el arrastre. – Le contestó Sanji mientras sacaba platos para todos. – No puedes luchar contra él. Necesitas un tiempo para recuperarte del que no disponemos. Me extraña que no haya aparecido ya por aquí.

El cazador se quedó en silencio unos momentos. En todos los años que llevaba matando criaturas, siempre había trabajado solo. No perdía el tiempo preocupándose de los demás y podía tener total control de la situación. Pero, echando un vistazo la habitación y al cejas rizadas mirándole con preocupación, se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiar. Ya no estaba solo. Ya no luchaba por ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y mirar el mundo desde la cima.

\- Es cierto. Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda. – Movió la mirada entre el grupo de tres que había aparecido hacía unos minutos. – La de todos.

\- ¿Estás pidiendo ayuda? ¿Tú? – Nami se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sí. – Sonrió, seguro de sí mismo. – Tengo un plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya falta poco para la batalla final! Confieso que hasta ahora habia tenido todo escrito, pero estoy de exámenes y el cerebro no me funciona del todo bien y no sé si tendré el próximo capítulo ready para la semana que viene. PACENCIA PORFIS
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ES ESTO UN FIC LARGO?? EN EL AÑO 2020?? Es posible. Llevo escribiéndolo desde agosto y está casi terminado!!! Espero que lo disfrutéis!!!!!!!!!!  
> Los títulos de los capítulos son de canciones de Estopa


End file.
